Saying GoodBye Isn't Easy
by lifesaver55
Summary: Bosco and Seajae.....Sorry it took so long. I wanted it right and all I hope y'all like it so far
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes: Another Bosco Seajae attempt.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*--*-*-*  
  
  
  
PRLOUGE  
  
  
  
Maucie Boscorelli brushed the snow off the headstone and laid a single red rose on it. It had been awhile since he had stopped here. Too long a while. He squatted down and ran his hand over her name across the marble. She had loved him so much. So much that she had died protecting him and his children. He face was still so clear in his mind. Like it was only yesterday that she stood next to him. Loving him like no one else had. Giving him the strength to love like he never loved before.  
  
Someone once told him that life was a long road and if you didn't have a map you'd loose your way once in awhile but you'd always find your way home again. This woman had helped him find home...over and over again. Bosco thought of his children. His Angel. So precosios and smart. And Makenzie. So much like his father but he had a heart that only came from the woman lying beneath the cold fozen ground. Then he thought of tiny little Hope. Not born of Boscorelli blood but so much like them it was scary.  
  
A tear fell down his face. She was too young to be here. He still needed her every day of his life and she no longer was there to help him though the pain and frustration of his life. Bosco still talked to her every day. Telling all that she was missing and how much she was missed. Angel asked about her all the time. For a long time Bosco just ignored the little girls questions. Then after a while, when it didn't hurt so much he told her about the woman who with her love all things had been possible.  
  
He would tell Makenzie and Hope of the brave woman who fought with every breath to save them that day. The woman who had been there for him in his bleakest hours and had made life as happy as she could for him. He thanked God every day for the woman who taught him with love, anything was possible. The tears fell harder now. How could he make it thought another day without her streagth and love. He had to go one. He had a family to think about. Children to raise. She'd want him to go on. It had always been her way. 


	2. Weddings Make Her Cry

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Note: To those wondering WIAT AND SEE!:0)  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
One Year Ago  
  
Chapter One- Weddings Make Her Cry  
  
  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli get your sorry butt outta bed right now or I'm sending in the kids." Bosco threw a pillow over his head and tried to drowned out his wifes voice. He wished he hadn't drank so much last night. But hell Doc was getting married and what better excuse then to get shit faced. "Bosco! I'm at the end of my rope out here." Seajae had drank twice as much as him last night. How could she be so...awake and loud so early this morning. Sitting up was a real bad idea but he had to do it before his wife sent two screaming kids to wake him.  
  
"I'm up." He growned. Rubbing his face with his hands he attemted to get up. The floor rushed at him and he fell to his knees. He didn't know how long he'd been there but when he looked up Seajae was looking down on him.  
  
"Drink a little too much last night Boscorelli?"  
  
"Bite me woman." She shook her head.  
  
"Told you to slow down."  
  
"You also told me you loved me and look where that got me."  
  
"It got you in bed before sunrise." She sqauted down and looked into her husbands incredably blood shot eyes. "I still love you Maurice but you need to get that cute little ass moving. We're running late."  
  
"Do I have to go?"  
  
"Yes...you do now go take a shower and shave that adorable stubble of your face and lets get Doc and Maggie married before Ty has a complete breakdown." Seajae was right. Ty would go bullistic if they weren't there to calm him.  
  
"I'm going. But I'm not liking it one single bit."  
  
"You said that last night baby and I didn't believe you then and I don't believe you now."  
  
"Last night at least I got laid at the end of the night."  
  
"And who said tonight your not. Now get in the shower." Seajae walked away. Bosco watched her. 'Got how can I love her more now then when I married her?' He crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom and leaned agaist the bath tub. He hoped a Mack truck would barrel though the building and put him out of his missery.  
  
"Daddy?" Bosco opened his eyes to see his three year old daughters bright eyes and black curls.  
  
"What Angel Faith?"  
  
"You gonna throw up?"  
  
"I already did. Now go get dressed."  
  
"Mommy says you need to get going. Your beinga Poccahaunis." She smiled at the use of her big girl word.  
  
"Tell mommy to lay off. I'm going as fast as I can." He finally stood up and turned on the shower and tried to wake up the best he could.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Bosco stood at the front of the makeshift alter with Doc, Carlos, and Jimmy. He watched his mother talk to his daughter as she asked a million questions about the wedding and the people around her. He cringed thinking of how Mac and Savanah where going to come down the isle. Jimmy leaned forward and wispered.  
  
"Do you think the kids will make it this far?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Remember Angel at Faith's wedding?"  
  
"Davis's daughter is much more....lady like then yours."  
  
"Bite me Doherty." Doc turned and looked at them.  
  
"Fight nice boys."  
  
"Sorry Doc." Bosco heard the music start and looked up to see Savanah and Mac holding hands and smiling. Both looking so proud. They slowly made thier way down the isle toward thier destination. Bosco crossed his fingers they would both make in at least most of the way down before they scattered. Mac saw his father and toddled down pulling Savanah with him. Kelly took Mac and Tatianna took Savanah. Alex came down the isle next in a seafoam gown that made her eyes bluer, if that was more possible. Seajae followed next in a dress of the dustiest rose. The strapless tight fitting gown nearly dropped her husband to his knees.  
  
"Put your tounge back in your mouth Boscorelli." Jimmy wispered. "Your the one who gets to take that one home."  
  
"Eat your heart out Doherty." Bosco smiled. She was his. Seajae looked up at him and smiled. Her brown eyes shining with tears. She took her place at the front of the fire station. Maggie's sister came down the isle next. Then Ty and Maggie. Bosco watched the look in Doc's eyes. He remebered how he felt about Seajae they day they married. He looked at his wife as she watched the Priest perform the whole ceramony. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She made no attempt to wipe them. And when Doc and Maggie were pernoced man and wife Seajae looked at Bosco and he felt he love. He saw it in her eyes and felt it when she took his hand and they headed back up the isle.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Carlos stood up. He was never very good at speachs but for Doc he'd do anything.  
  
"Um, hey. I just want you all to know that for all the grief I've given Doc in the last ten years, I want him to know that I wish all the best and happiness. Maggie, you make this man barable again and for that I thank you." There were cheers and hollars. After Maggie' s sister gave a heart wrenching speach it was Bosco's turn to speak.  
  
"I'm so glad to witness this marriage today because it's always good to sorround yourself with people just as happy as you. Doc, if you and Maggie are half as happy as me and Seajae have been you will be blessed. There's nothing like waking up to a beautiful woman beside you who would give you the world if you asked for it. And there's nothing like going to bed every night thanking god for giving you this gift. And in the middle of the night when all the things you saw that day catch up to you there's nothing like turning over and finding comfort in the arms of the one person who loves you with all her heart and soul." He looked at Seajae and again tears were running down her face.  
  
"Amen to that." Bosco heard Sully say as he sat down and watched his wife stand up.  
  
"Wow, eat your heart out ladies that ones mine." She smiled when everyone laughed. "Maggie you know from expeirence that love finds you in the stranges places. And you also know that that love can be taken away in the blink of an eye. You both need to know that you can't live you life thinking that there's going to be a tomorrow because all of us here know that tomorrows can be taken away just as easily as they are given. Don't ever go to bed angry and always say I love you before you walk out the door. Because in our line of work taking holding on to something when were out there sometimes means all the difference. Be happy, be healthy and most of all stay safe." She heard the cheering and clapping though the tears. She looked across the table at her husband who now had a tear running down his cheek. Seajae smiled at wispered 'I love you'. He smiled and wispered it back.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Bosco was holding Hope and talking to Kim when Seajae tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Dance with me Boscorelli." He looked at Hope. Kim put down her drink and took the baby. Seajae took his hand and lead him to the dace floor and he took her in his arms. "I love you Maurice."  
  
"MMMM Baby, I'll never get tired of hearing that."  
  
"I'm so glad." They swayed to the music. "I want you naked right here."  
  
"Oh honey now our friends would blush." She pressed closer to her husband. "How much have you had to drink?"  
  
"I need to be drunk to want to make love to you?"  
  
"In front of all our friends and family...well a little tipsy at least."  
  
"I'm sober as a judge."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." He kissed her. She tasted of strawberries and cream.  
  
"See." He kissed her again.  
  
"You taste so good."  
  
"I feel even better." Bosco ran his hands up and down his wifes body as they moved to the music.  
  
"That you do. Mom taking the kids tonight?"  
  
"Yep. Her and Mikey."  
  
"So having sex on the kitchen table isn't totally out of the question?"  
  
"Nope." She kissed him.  
  
"And when is it kosher to slip out of a wedding you stood up for." Seajae lifted Bosco's wrist and looked at his watch.  
  
"We passed kosher twenty minuts ago." Bosco took her hand and they said their good-byes and headed home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC- Surprises in store. 


	3. Rainy Days And Mondays

Discloser: Never will I own this or any of it.  
  
Notes: Gotcha thinking don't I? I still don't know how its going to go. Depends on my mood. But don't be too sad if she goes. She's lived a long full life.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Rainy Days and Mondays  
  
Bosco slid into bed next to his sleeping wife. Doyle had mad a bust thirteen minutes before their shift had been ready to end and it took three hours of paper work to get the guy processed. Seajae rolled over and snuggled closer to him. Her warm body felt good agaist his cold skin. Bosco hated winter. It seemed like the cold would never end. He envied Doc and Maggie sunning themselfs in Mexico for the next ten days.  
  
"Hard day at the office baby?" Seajae wispered in his ear.  
  
"No worse then usal." He pulled her close. "How was your day?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. I missed you at dinner."  
  
"Doyle decieded running after gang bangers was more important that eating."  
  
"He'll keep you young."  
  
"He'll kill me the way he makes me run all the time."  
  
"I keep your heart in good shape." He felt her smile into his chest and then kiss the spot above his heart.  
  
"You keep my everything in good shape." Seajae laughed. Bosco loved her laugh. It was sweet and sexy.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Knowing what you know now, would you still have started something back then."  
  
"You mean the day I insulted your investgative skills?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh yeah. I take the good with the bad because that makes us who we are now. We're stronger then we've ever been. It because of all we went though." He hugged her close. "What brought this on?"  
  
"I just want to.....I need to know were okay." Bosco eased his wife just far enought away from him to look in her eyes. The small light on the dresser gave enough light that he could see the fear in them.  
  
"Seajae why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"It was just a dream. It freaked me out."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"It was just a dream Bosco."  
  
"Seajae...."  
  
"You were alone with the kids. Taking care of them. I wasn't here. You kept telling Angel that I had to go away. That mommy couldn't live with us anymore." Bosco pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Fear running though his blood. It had been a long time since her dreams had haunted her and he didn't want it to start again now.  
  
"Honey your not going anywhere and either am I. It was only a dream. " Bosco lifted her chin and kissed her. "Dreams arn't always what they seem." She ran her hand down his chest.  
  
"Your the best dream I've ever had."  
  
"Honey I'm as real as they come." He felt her hand start to stroke him and felt her lips on his chest. He closed his eyes. She made him feel things that he never thought he would feel. She was his dream...his reality. She sent him soaring yet kept him grounded. She was his savior as he was hers. "Keep that up and your going to see how real I am."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"You better believer it baby." He rolled over and ented her slowly. "I love you Seajae. Forever and always." She arched into him.  
  
"Don't ever stop loving me Maurice."  
  
"Never."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!" Bosco stood over Joey Doyle as he sat at the desk doing paper work.  
  
"It got the job done."  
  
"It could of gotten your ass killed."  
  
"I'm still here arn't I."  
  
"Don't push me kid or I'll make your life a living hell."  
  
"Don't treaten me old man." Bosco got into his partners face and looked at the yonger man with more anger then he felt toward a person in a long time.  
  
"You know who the person is who would have to walk into the house and look Kelly and Seajae in the eye and tell them your dead? Do you? Me. I'm not going to do that ever so if you keep up this dumb ass, rookie, hot dog behavior I will have your ass behind a desk before you can turn your head. Do you understand me officer Doyle?"  
  
"Loud and clear Sgt. Boscorelli!" Joey watched his partner walk away and slam his fist into a set of lockers in the hall way.  
  
"Ass hole."  
  
"I heard that Doyle and it's Sgt. Ass Hole to you." Sully was in the locker room when Bosco walked though the door.  
  
"A little hard on the kid wern't you Bosco?"  
  
"He almost got his ass shot today."  
  
"Remind you of someone?"  
  
"Yeah and it scares the hell out of me."  
  
"He'll come around. You did."  
  
"You don't think it was too lilttle too late?"  
  
"You changed for all the right reasons but still kept everything that was you." Sully sat next to his friend. "Joey wants to save the world. You on the other hand wanted the world to change because you said so." Bosco laughed.  
  
"I was an ass wasn't I?"  
  
"You had your moments. But you always did the right thing."  
  
"I guess. Hows Tatiana?"  
  
"Your changing the subject."  
  
"You noticed huh."  
  
"Tatiana is fine and Doyle will be to." Sully looked at his friend and noticed the tiered look in his eyes. "Everything okay with you?"  
  
"Just tiered, thats all." Bosco stood up and started unbotting his shirt. "It's been a long week."  
  
"Bosco it's only Monday." Sully looked at Bosco intently. "You better make a doctors appointment my friend."  
  
"Yeah but you know what happened the last time I went to the doctors."  
  
"We'll give you an armed escort."  
  
"Thanks. I'll think about it. I think I just need a week to sleep."  
  
"Bosco don't put it off. You got so much to look forward to. So much to do." Bosco threw his vest in his locker and thought about Sully's words.  
  
"I'll call tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm not doing it for you old man." Sully smiled.  
  
"No, but without you Seajae would never make it, you know that don't you."  
  
"I'd never make it without her either." He shut his locker. "How can I make Doyle understand I'm just looking out for him?"  
  
"Start by telling him what it's like to be alone. We both know how that is."  
  
"Thanks Sully."  
  
"Anytime buddy." Bosco grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Joey was still sitting at the desk filling out paper work. Bosco sat down.  
  
"It sucks to have to be the grown up in a relationship. As Seajae. I'm sorry I went off but man you need to slow down. You've got alot riding on us coming home alive every day. You have Kelly. She needs you home, in one peice."  
  
"It's hard. I never had anyone who cared."  
  
"I know then feeling. I was alone for a long time. Even after I had Seajae in my life we both walked that danger line like it was ten feet wide. Then came Angel and we both knew that stepping in the line of fire wasn't the thing to do any more."  
  
"I just see what needs to be done and I do it."  
  
"You can still do it but think a little before you jump into things." Bosco stood up. "You want a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute to file these." Doyle got up and headed to the Sgt's office.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
The rain fell in sheets. The roads were ice and cars were piling up faster then they could get them cleaned up. Seajae stood behind a bar trying to keep from falling on her ass as she examened the woman lying next to the dumpster. The rain had washed way any blood that had been present and now it was freezing so she would leave it up to the coraner to determan time of death.  
  
"You draw the short straw Boscorelli?" She looked up to see Elliot Stabler standing over her.  
  
"Yeah well you know it's a bitch being the best. What brings you out to this neck of the woods?"  
  
"A guy just can't stop and say hi?"  
  
"On a night like tonight? No."  
  
"I got a call. Same MO as some in my neighborhood."  
  
"Knock your self our. I'm hoping the rain didn't was out anything we might need. I bagged her hands right way."  
  
"Good thinking." The coraners van pulled up. "You want to grab some coffee and get out of this shit?"  
  
"You said the magic words." They walked out of the ally and across the street to a small coffee shop. Seajae shook herself off and ordered two coffees. Elliot sat down at the counter and took off his coat. She sat next to him. "So hows things?"  
  
"Good. Kids are good Kate's good. You?"  
  
"Good. How's Olivia?"  
  
"Great. Her and Billy are doing real good. She comes to work smiling." Seajae smiled and took a sip of coffee the waitress had brought her. She was never going to be warm again.  
  
"I'm happy for her." Seajae ran her hand though her soaking wet hair. "So your cases. Whats the MO?"  
  
"Prostitute thrown behind a dumster. Raped, robbed and stabbed more and more with each vic."  
  
"Passion?"  
  
"I'm guessing anger." Elliot looked at his friend. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I haven't been sleeping to much lately, with the baby and all."  
  
"Bosco doing his part?" Seajae gave him a look.  
  
"More then ever."  
  
"Just asking. I know he does more then most men do."  
  
"Just I've been having some dreams and then I can't get back to sleep and I wake Bosco and he doesn't want me to be alone."  
  
"Nothing a week of sleep wouldn't cure huh."  
  
"Yeah. I got what another eighteen years or so before I can kick the kids out." Elliot laughed.  
  
"Then you won't sleep cause your worried about what their doing and if they're eating."  
  
"It never ends then, does it?"  
  
"Welcome to parenthood my freind." Elliot lifted his cup and took a sip. "It a long ride so buckel up." Seajae lauged. She knew he was right and wondered if she and Bosco would live long enough to enjoy it. 


	4. It Only Hurts When I Breath

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the input. Its helping get this done.  
  
  
  
/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
Chapter Three-It Only Hurts When I Breath  
  
Bosco turned over and reached for Seajae but she wasn't there. He heard coughing coming from the living room. He got up and went to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Seaj?" She was laying on the couch. The light next to it was on and he could see her pale face. "Baby?" He went to her and out his hand on her forhead. She was burning up. "Seajae?"  
  
"Please don't yell." She opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to get Faith and then get you to the hospital."  
  
"It's just the flu baby. I didn't want to wake you with my coughing."  
  
"Humor me okay." He went into the bedroom and got dressed and called Faith.  
  
"This better be good." Faith answered the phone in two rings.  
  
"Sleeping or doing the nasty?"  
  
"Bosco your sick. Like I'm going to tell you? What's wrong?"  
  
"Seajae's sick. I'm taking her into the ER. Can you come stay with the kids?"  
  
"You bet. I'll be over in five minutes."  
  
"Finish up what you were doing."  
  
"Ha ha." She hung up the phone. Bosco slipped on his shoes and grabbed some clothes for his wife. Seajae was sitting up when he came back into the room. The front door opened and Faith came in.  
  
"Seajae honey lets get some close on so we can get you to the hospital."  
  
"It hurts Bosco."  
  
"What hurts baby?"  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
"My chest."  
  
"When does it hurt?"  
  
"When I breath."  
  
"Let's get you to the hospital." Bosco held looked at Faith and he knew Seajae was bad because even Faith looked worried. "Just take it easy and we'll be there in no time." He wrapped her in the blanket she had been sleeping with and lifted her up.  
  
"I'm too heavy Bosco."  
  
"Your not." He carried her down the flight of stairs to the car and put her in and buckled her up. "Just relax." Bosco got in and started the car. He looked over at Seajae and thought she looked paler then before. He made it to the ER in record time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**- *-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*  
  
"Bosco?" Dr. Miller came into the room.  
  
"Hey doc." The doctor looked at Seajae laying in the bed.  
  
"Pnemonia. First time she's ever been here for something that didn't involve a fight, knife or bullet."  
  
"As long as I've known her she's never even had a cold."  
  
"We gave her something to sleep. She was dehydrated."  
  
"We barly see each other anymore. I should of realized she wasn't taking care of herself again."  
  
"Bosoco people get sick. We can't change that."  
  
"Last night she got a call and she was standing in that freezing rain for an hour. She came home and she couldn't get warm. I held her and she shook and shook."  
  
"Bosco listen to me. She's going to be okay. It's taken alot out of her but she'll be okay." Dr. Miller put his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah doc?"  
  
"Get some rest. She's out of the woods. Her temp is down. Her vitals are good. Mary is in here every half hour checking on her like a mother hen. Go home and see your kids and have a hot shower and a long nap." The doctor looked into Bosco's tiered eyes. "Thats an order Boscorelli." Bosco stood up.  
  
"Okay. Jimmy and Kim are on there way here any way." Bosco checked his watch. It was seven thirty. They had been at the hospital nearly all night and Seajae hadn't woken up.  
  
"She's getting the rest she needs. Home. now!" Bosco kissed his wife good bye and headed home.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Seajea woke up with a start. She wasn't sure where she was. She looked over to see Jimmy reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey." Jimmy looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey yourself?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About five thirty. You've been out for awhile now. Bosco went home to get some rest and came back about two and you were still out so he took Angel to her doctors appointment at four. He should be back soon."  
  
"You draw the babysit Seajae straw?" Jimmy laughed,  
  
"I was the only one who didn't have to work so I volenteered."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy."  
  
"Not a problem. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. I can breath. That's the scariest feeling, isn't it?"  
  
"Not being able to breath? Oh yeah." Jimmy sat forward and looked into his friends tirered eyes. "Your going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just....." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so scared Jimmy." He moved closer to her and took her hand.  
  
"Of what Seajae?"  
  
"Of dieing."  
  
"Your not gonna die Seajae."  
  
"I was so scared. I couldn't breath and when I could it hurt so much."  
  
"Seajae your going to be fine. The doctor told Bosco when he was here that a little rest and a lot of TLC and you'll be fine." Jimmy stood up. "I'll go get him if you want and he can tell you himself."  
  
"No." She started to dose off again. "Just take care of Bosco if I do die." Bosco walked in just them and looked at Jimmy.  
  
"I keep trying to tell her she's not going to die."  
  
"Seajae?" Bosco went to her. "Baby your going to be fine."  
  
"I just got scared."  
  
"I know. You've never really been sick before." Jimmy stepped back and let Bosco console his wife. "I know it was scary but honey your going to be just fine."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just...."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for." He kissed her forhead. "Just rest and get better." Bosco had never seen his wife so freaked about anything. Had she had a dream? The one where Bosco and the kids are all alone? He closed his eyes.  
  
"Bosco?" Jimmy put his hand on his friends shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He opened his eyes and looked at his wifes sleeping form. "I just want her to be okay."  
  
"You heard the doctor. Bos she's never been sick before. Other then a hang over now and then she's never had the flu, a cold, a sinus infection. It's just freaking her out." Bosco looked at Jimmy.  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"Man, I know I am. " Bosco looked at his wife and prayed . 


	5. Dancing In The Moonlight

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
Notes: Thank you all so much for your worry and concern and as of now I still don't know how this is going to end. I hope I'm keeping y'all thinking.  
  
  
  
*--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--***----***----  
  
  
  
Chapter Four-Dancing In The Moonlight  
  
  
  
"Seajae!" Bosco's voice echoed though the aprtment. It was dark and the only light was that of the full moon coming though the patio door.  
  
"Sheee. The kids are in bed." Bosco tripped over a toy as he headed toward the sound of his wife's voice.  
  
"There's no lights?"  
  
"Brilliant deduction Sgt. Boscorelli."  
  
"Just our apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. Caleb and Charlie are down in the basement trying to fix it.  
  
"I should go down and help them." Bosco jumped when Seajae grabbed his hand.  
  
"No. I want you right here with me." She kissed him. Running her had over his cheek. "How was your day?" She asked as she put tiny kissed down his cheek.  
  
"Better now." He closed his eyes and let the warmth of his wifes touch seep into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "God I love you Seajae." Bosco couldn't bear the thought of his life without her and every day he thanked God for giving him another day.  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him. Bosco moved his hands up and down her back. "What happened tonight?"  
  
"I need you. Here. Always."  
  
"I'm right here baby." She kissed him. "I promise I'll never be gone to long."  
  
"You better not be." He leaned his forhead agaist hers. "Are you sure I shouldn't go help Caleb?"  
  
"No." Seajae unbottened his shirt and pulled it out of the waistband of his jeans.. She kissed her way down his chest and unbottened his jeans.  
  
"Seajae Marie Boscorelli, you siren you."  
  
"Complaining?"  
  
"Never." She pushed him back on the couch and they made the most of the moonlight shining though the window.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The phone was ringing. Seajae rolled over and landed on the floor, hitting her head on the coffee table. Aparently they never made it to bed. Every light in the house was on. Reaching blindly she found the phone.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Seajea?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's Billy. I'm down at Mercy with Olivia." Seajae sat up and shook her head trying to wake up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. We went out for dinner and a movie and she started feeling sick. I found her in the bathroom passed out."  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way. Did you call Elliot?"  
  
"No, she just wanted you."  
  
"Kay, I'm on my way." She stood up and Bosco grabbed her hand.  
  
"You can't be everybodies mother Seajae." She looked at her husband and smiled.  
  
"I know but she doesn't have anyone else."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No. Stay with the kids." She looked at her watch. It was three a.m. Didn't anyone get in trouble in the middle of the afternoon any more.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"He didn't need to call you."  
  
"He was worried and you did ask him to."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Aparently." Seajae looked at Olivia Benson's pale face. "What happened Liv?"  
  
"I was fine all night. I didn't drink. I ate a little too much."  
  
"The doctor things its a little food poising. But there's more to it, isn't there?"  
  
"I'm thirty four years old."  
  
"Accidents happen."  
  
"Yeah. Not to a over thirty cop who works sex crimes for a living."  
  
"You think Angel was planned?"  
  
"You knew Bosco for more then five minutes."  
  
"Billy's a good guy." Olivia laughed.  
  
"Yeah apparently."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Olivia stared at the wall in front of her.  
  
"Take it one day at a time. I really like him Seajae. He's everything I wanted and needed in a man. He understands my career choice and is okay with three a.m. DOA's and cancelled dinners and Elliot and my whole messed up life."  
  
"And he's got a nice ass to boot." Olivia looked at her friend. Then with tears in her eyes she burst out laughing.  
  
"God Seajae now I know why I needed you tonight. You put everything in prospective." She reached for Seajae's hand. "And tell Bosco thanks for letting you come."  
  
"Bosco doesn't 'let' me do anythimg. I do what I want." Seajae looked at Billy standing in the hall. "Best you learn that now."  
  
"You think he'll be okay with this?"  
  
"You keeping the baby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Of course. Billy Walsh is the poster boy for stand up guys. He'll do whatever you want and respect your decision."  
  
"I hope so." Seajae got up and hugged her friend.  
  
"I know so."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Seajae crawled back into bed at six thiry. Angel and Mac were snuggled up nest to thier father on the big queen sized bed. She kissed them all and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
**"She's gone Bosco."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm sorry. We did everything we could." Bosco dropped to his knees. Kim and Faith went to him. They tried to console him but he wouldn't let them touch him.  
  
"What the hell did she do to desrve this? What!?" He looked at his friends and then stood up and looked though the window at the blond woman laying on the gurney. "I loved you so much, how could you do this to me. You promised you'd never leave me. You never lied to me. Why now? WHY!!!!!!"**  
  
Seajae sat up in bed. Sweat pouring down her chest and back. She heard the kids and Bosco in the living room playing. Then Bosco appeared in the door way.  
  
"You okay?" He looked so worried.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Seajae took a deep breath "What time is it?"  
  
"Nine." He came in and sat on the bed. "You want breakfeast?"  
  
"No. Just some coffee." Bosco got up and Seajae slipped on her jogging pants and followed her husband into the kitchen. Four screaming kids came running up to her.  
  
"Reality check."  
  
"You draw the short end of the stick?"  
  
"Faith had a doctors appointment and then her and Caleb were going birthday shopping for the twins. I kinda got sucked into it." Seajae picked up Calee and gave her a hug and then Reece. Mac clammered for his mom and Angel started singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I miss our danceing in the moon light last night."  
  
"It was kinda nice wasn't it?"  
  
"Let's do it more often."  
  
"You got yourself a deal." Bosco leaned over and kissed Seajae and hoped all memories of the dream he knew she had were lost. 


	6. Giving In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Thanks for all the input. I'm doing my best to figure out what I'm doing with this.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
  
  
Chapter Five-Giving In  
  
  
  
"You need to sit this one out Boscrelli." Seajae looked up from the file to see Jason Christopher standing in the door way.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Just because."  
  
"I've learned to trust your judgement, please learn to trust mine."  
  
"I guess I could do that for you." She set the file down on her desk and leaned agaistit. "I still want to know why?"  
  
"I just want you do what I want for once. It's a long drawn out case and I don't want to put you though that right now."  
  
"Don't trust me to do my job?"  
  
"Damn it Seajae. I need you sane to keep your husband sane to keep Doyle sane to keep this whole damn precient from falling apart. If I loose you to a case or even worse I loose my whole third watch." He looked at the woman who had cast a spell on all of the five five the minute she set foot in the door. "Follow my orders once in your life."  
  
"Okay. So who are you going to give it to?"  
  
"Anti Crime."  
  
"Cruz still heading the shift?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She'll do."  
  
"I'm not asking your appoval."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"Why is it when I pull rank you start a fight?"  
  
"Maybe because when you pull rank you piss me off."  
  
"I'm your Capitain." Seajae smiled.  
  
"And I'm just a pee on Detective Sargent, so why are we even fighting about this Capitain Christopher."  
  
"Your not unreaplaceable Bocorelli."  
  
"You just told me I was."  
  
"I can have you working a beat by tomorrow."  
  
"Make it happen. I feel useless just sitting on my ass dodging the cases you think are to tough for me to handle.  
  
"I know you can handle them...." A knock at the door stopped Jason from continuing.  
  
"Come in." Sgt. Alexis Cruz stepped into Seajae's office.  
  
"Hey." She looked at Seajae.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm pulling my guys in early. I need Boscorelli and Doyle on this one too." She looked at Christopher for appoval.  
  
"Go ahead. If you need anything take it up with Detective Sgt Boscorelli. She's in charge of the office on this one." Jason pushed passed Cruz and headed back to his office. She watched him walk down the hall.  
  
"You sure pissed off the pope." She looked at Seajae.  
  
"Well you know it's in the name. How's things with you Lexi?"  
  
"Good. No complaints. How's Team Boscorelli?" Seajae smiled.  
  
"Hanging in there." Seajae handed Lexi a file. "She's all yours. Call in who and what you need."  
  
"You want to come on the inital?"  
  
"No, you and the boys can handle it. Just keep me posted."  
  
"Will do." Cruz turned to leave. But then turned back. "I'm sorry he took this away from you."  
  
"He didn't take anything away. He saved me from myself. I knew what he was doing but I love to ague with him." Cruz smiled.  
  
"You'll have to teach me that trick sometimes."  
  
"I will." Cruz left and Seajae went back to her reports.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Doyle!" Alexis yelled from the top of the fire escape.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Get Seajae Boscorelli down her ASAP."  
  
"Christoper said..."  
  
"I don't care what Chistopher said get her down here now."  
  
"Can I ask why I'm disobaying a direct order?"  
  
"This case has her name written all over it." Alexis Cruz looked at the woman on the floor of the apartment. She had a picture over her face and a card in her hand. The picture was of Seajae Boscorelli and the card belonged to her too. Alexis shook her head. This wasn't shaping up to be a good day at all.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
"Where's Boscrelli?" Jason Christopher stood in the door way to her office.  
  
"Sir?" The office next to him stopped.  
  
"The woman who's ass is suppose to be sitting in that chair. Where is she?"  
  
"Sgt. Cruz called her out to a crime scence about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Son of a bitch. What is it with the women around here. None of them know how to follow an order." Faith was sitting behind the front desk and raised her eyebrows at Christophers comment. "What are you looking at Mc Kenzie."  
  
"Aparently someone who better watch who he spouts those words to."  
  
"Sorry. I just....forget it." Christopher walked back in his office and slammed the door.  
  
*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Seajae looked at the woman on the floor. She didn't reconize her. Alexis looked at the older woman.  
  
"So who might want to leave you a message?"  
  
"The list is long and distingished." Seajae knelt down. "Anything else around?"  
  
"Nothing so far. You okay Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah. If this guy was leaving me a message...." Seajae shook her head. Bosco came up behind her.  
  
"Hey." Seajae stood up.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Anything we missed?"  
  
"No. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the heads up Lexi." Seajae turned and headed out to her car. Bosco looked at Cruz.  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"She said she was."  
  
"I need to talk to her."  
  
"Go." Bosco followed Seajae down the steps. She was just getting into her car when he caught uo with her.  
  
"Seajae. Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Oh I don't know a woman was murdered and your card was in her hand and a picture of you was covering her face."  
  
"It's a case Bosco. Just like anyother."  
  
"Arn't you taking it the least bit personal?"  
  
"Why should I? When I take them personal I loose myself in them. Capitain Christopher thinks thats a bad thing."  
  
"It isn't healthy but I know it gets the job done." Bosco looked at his wife. She was staring at the ground. "Seajae what's really the matter?"  
  
"All I want to do is my job and for some reason he's holding me back. I'm assuming you had something to do about that." She looked at him and for the first time in a very long time he saw anger directed at him.  
  
"No. I would never go to Jason Christopher and ask for him to take you off a case. Or stop you from taking one." Bosco took her chin in his hand and made her look him in the eye. "I have never lied to you Seajae Boscorelli and I'm not going to start now. I swear I didn't go to Christopher and ask him to cut back your work load."  
  
"Then what did I do. I've always done my job Bosco."  
  
"Maybe he's worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm a big girl and I know when to say when."  
  
"You did just get out of the hospital."  
  
"Three weeks aga."  
  
"Your still the best cop on the beat Seajae don't ever doubt that."  
  
"I don't but somebody else does." She got into the car and started it and rolled down the window. "I'll see you back at the house." Seajae kissed him and pulled out into traffic. Cruz came down the steps and stood next to him.  
  
"Find out what's wrong?"  
  
"Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd die before you'd see them suffer?"  
  
"Can't say that I have."  
  
"Well don't. It sucks." Bosco turned and headed back to help with the canvacing of the neightborhood. Cruz turned and watched him.  
  
"Ain't love grand." She wispered at she watched him walk away. 


	7. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes:  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter Six-Accidents Happen  
  
"Your suspended for a week without pay. Get your ass out of my line of fire."  
  
"Cruz called me."  
  
"Cruz will be given a talking to also now leave Boscorelli before I really get really pissed."  
  
"You told me I was in charge in the office. She wanted my opinion."  
  
"Sgt. Cruz is a very capable of handling things."  
  
"Jason she had my card in her hand and a picture of me on her face." Jason turned to her. The look on her face told her he hadn't heard.  
  
"Did you know her?"  
  
"No. But it was a message left for me. Cruz was just doing her job." Seajae looked at Jason. "And so was I."  
  
"So you think this guy is gunning for you?"  
  
"I just don't know. I haven't pissed anyone off that bad in a long time." She smiled. "Except you." Jason looked at her and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped. I just didn't want you out there."  
  
"Tell me why?"  
  
"I have a feeling okay. Is that what you wanted to here? I have a real bad feeling about this case."  
  
"That's all you had to say." Seajae looked at him. "I have a bad feeling about this too." Alexis Cruz came to the door.  
  
"I third that bad feeling." She looked at Seajae. "We found a shrine to you in the closet of the apartment. Your the star player in someones sick fantasy world." Seajae leaned agaist the desk and looked at Cruz.  
  
"Bosco see it?"  
  
"Bosco found it." Alexis looked at the floor. "I never saw him go off like that." Bosco came around the corner and into Seajae's office. "I got paper work to do." Cruz turned and headed out of the office and Jason followed.  
  
"Your off the streets as of now." Bosco slammed the door behind Christopher.  
  
"Who died and made you Capitain?"  
  
"I'm your husband and your a mother and you don't need to be taking the kinda risks for this."  
  
"Bosco it's nothing I haven't delt with before." Bosco planted his hands on Seajae's desk.  
  
"You've never been the mother to three kids before." He looked into her soft brown eyes and saw the anger building. "We can't go on without you. I won't let you take on this pzhycopath. Not now."  
  
"I never let you tell me what to do when it comes to work and I won't know either. " Seajae stood up. "I need to get this guy Bosco. You can't stop me."  
  
"Don't push me on this Seajae because you will loose."  
  
"I'm going to find this guy weather you like it or not."  
  
"Then I'm otta here." He stood up.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"I'm taking the kids and getting the hell outta dodge." He turned and head out the door.  
  
"Bosco!" Seajae went around her desk. "Maurice Boscorelli don't you dare walk away from me!" She yelled down the hallway. He slowly turned.  
  
"You walked away first Seajae. " There was more pain in his eyes then she had ever seen before. " Just remember you walked away from us first." He walked into the locker room. Faith looked up from her report she was doing at the front desk.  
  
"Seajae?" She saw the empty look in her freinds eyes.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Seajae slammed her fist into the nearst wall. Cruz looked down from the top of the stairs. Shaking her head she went to the freezer and got some ice for Seajae's hand and headed back down stairs.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Is it black and blue yet?" Alexis stood in the Seajae's door way.  
  
"Bite me Cruz." Alexis threw the ice on her desk.  
  
"He'll be back."  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"He lives and breaths for you Seajae." Alexis plopped herself on the corner of the desk. "He would do anything for you. "  
  
"Even leave so I don't endager our kids?"  
  
"Yeah. Bosco, he's a fighter. But you know that."  
  
"We never fought like that before."  
  
"Just means the passion runs deep." She looked at Seajae. "He'd do anything for you. He can't stay away long. I promise you girlfriend, he'll be back."  
  
"God, Cruz. What the hell have I done?"  
  
"You stood your ground."  
  
"I let my husband walk out on me."  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli is as stand up as they come. He's not going to leave you."  
  
"I hope your right Lexi, I really hope your right."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Three hours later Seajae unlocked her front door and found her apartment quiet. Too quiet.  
  
"Bosco?" She walked into the bed room and found it empty. She checked the kids room and they were empty too. Cruz had been wrong. Bosco had left her. And taken their kids with them. 


	8. Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Still building.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hapter Seven-Broken Promises  
  
  
  
Faith let herself into the Boscorelli apartment and looked around. She had heard some comotion earlier and Bosco had called to make sure Seajae had gotten home okay. After thier fight earlier Faith figured niether on of them would be okay agan. She saw the six inch hole in the screen of the telivison and Seajae's cell phone sticking out. Seeing a shawdow outside on the patio Faith made her way to the door.  
  
"You up for company?"  
  
"I'm not up for anything that takes any amount of thought right now." Seajae took a swig of her beer and a long drag of her cigarette.  
  
"No thought nessesary." Faith stood next to her friend and looked over the city.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"He'll be back when he cools down."  
  
"He's never left me before. He promised me if we ever got to that we'd stop and try to work it out."  
  
"Bosco's scared of loosing you."  
  
"Why now. I've done the same thing since the day we met."  
  
"Maybe it's all getting to him."  
  
"Maybe. But he shouldn't of asked me to quit."  
  
"Did he ask you to quit Seajae? Or did he ask you to back off for now until we find this guy who lived in that apartment?"  
  
"He told me to get off the streets."  
  
"He knows next to him the kids your job is your life. He loves you for your passion for your family and for your work. He'll come to his sences." Seajae took a long drag of her cigarette and tossed it into the bucket she hadn't used in over a year.  
  
"I can't loose him Faith." Tears ran down Seajae's face. "He's all I ever wanted and all I ever needed. Why did I have to push his bottons that way."  
  
"Maybe you just needed to see if you still could." Seajae turned around and Bosco stood in the door way.  
  
"This is my cue to leave." Faith started inside. "Keep the blood shed to a minimum." She left hoping her two best friends could work it all out.  
  
"I guess I proved that I could."  
  
"All I want is you safe." He came and stood next to her and leaned his forarms on the railing. "I'm in no shape to loose you Seajae. I just got back on track after the memory loss thing and the plane crash thing. I can't live without you. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever."  
  
"I still need to find this guy before he hurts someone else."  
  
"We have a task force on it." Bosco looked at his wifes pale face. She must of been crying for a long time out here in the cold. "Doyle and me are working Anti Crime for the rest of the month so Cruz gave us the okay to make this our top priority."  
  
"I can flush him out."  
  
"He can kill you in a heartbeat. You haven't heard a single word I've said have you?"  
  
"I can't just sit on my hands and not help."  
  
"Then me and the kids can't stay here." He pushed himself away from the railing. "You make this choice Seajae there's no turning back.. It's us or this case. You decide." He touched her cheek. "You decide which will keep your nightmeres at bae." Bosco knew how to hit below the belt.  
  
"For someone who claimes he loves me so much your not being very supportive on this. Or very fair."  
  
"Don't ever in a million years doubt how much I love you. But I have to stand firm on this baby. I can't have you in danger and the kids too. "  
  
"I've never let anything happen to you or them before."  
  
"Well my guts telling me there's a first time for everything. Along with Christopher and Cruz thats a lot of bad feelings." Bosco turned back and looked out across the city. "We'll find this guy but not while your working the street."  
  
"I guess I can stay on the side lines of this one."  
  
"I want you out of the line of fire. Out of town. Someplace safe."  
  
"Bosco thats asking a lot."  
  
"Seajae do this one thing for me. I've never asked for somthing this big before." She saw the fear for her in his eyes.  
  
"I can't walk away from this. Not something this big. I at least want some say on how things are done."  
  
"I can't take anything less then you getting out of town." He took her sholders in her hands. "I love you so much Seajae. I can't...." Tears fell from Bosco's eyes. "If anything happened to you, I'd die to." She wrapped her arms around her husband. He held her close and they both shed tears of fear and loneliness.  
  
"I need to do this but I need you and out babies too." Bosco kissed her hair.  
  
"You can't have it both ways."  
  
"I need you." She wispered. Lifting her head she kissed his warm lips. Bosco couldn't deny the desperation in the kiss. He pulled her inside and leaned her agaist the wall. Pressing her close he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Damn you Seajae." He held her close and slowly caressed her back as Seajae reached for the botton of his jeans. "I'm still pissed at you."  
  
"I'm still going after this guy." Seajae found the way out of her t- shirt and stepped out of her jeans.  
  
"No your not." Bosco slipped off his jeans and lifted her up, buring himself deep inside her. "Over my dead body."  
  
"That could be arranged." Seajae moaned as he moved inside her. "Oh god I love you. Don't make me choose."  
  
"Baby,ohhh" Bosco pulled her close. "Time to be a grown up and make a grown up decision."  
  
"I thought I was a grown up when I married you." She moved and Bosco layed his head agaist her shoulder.  
  
"You seem really grown up right now Boscorelli." He kissed her.  
  
"Don't make me choose Maurice." Her breathing was ragged and she was close the edge. Bosco was almost there too.  
  
"There shouldn't be a choice." His strokes grew longer and harder. "If you loved me the way I love you there should only be one choice." They both tumbled over the edge. Seajae clung to her husband knowing if he pulled away she would loose him forever.  
  
"Then I guess I get the hell out of dodge." Bosco smiled agaist her shoulder and held her close.  
  
"I'll help you pack." He said quietly. "Tomorrow." He picked her up and took her to bed. They both snuggled deep into the blankets and let a long awaited sleep take over. This is where they needed to be at this moment. Together. Holding on to the hope that this would all blow over soon.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Three Days Later  
  
  
  
The cold wind blew thought the trees of Central Park. It was last place Seajae Bocorelli should of been at four o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. She checked her watch again hoping she could get back before Bosco found out she was missing. She had told Angela she was getting closterphobic in the small apartment. It wasn't a lie. But she came here to meet the one person who could give her her life back. If this backfired on her it would be another promise to her husband she had broken and lately he wasn't in a forgiving mood. The clock was ticking and she needed to get this guy before he got her. 


	9. Love Is Stronger Then That

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Still building  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter Eight-Love Is Stronger Then That  
  
  
  
Seajae decided right then and there her marrige was worth more then that and started back the way she came. Thinking of what she would tell Bosco if he called home and found her AWOL. She was never good at lying to Bosco. And she didn't want to get good at it now.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Bosco went into the diner and grabbed a cup of coffee for him and Joey and headed outside. He turned just as a man appoched him.  
  
"Hey Boscorelli." The man appoched him and Joey stood straight up next to the car.  
  
"Hey Nino. Whats up?"  
  
"Where's your old lady?"  
  
"Haven't seen her since this morning my friend. Why?"  
  
"Got a dude who may have the name of the dude that's trying to cap her." Bosco looked at the man. He was a gang banger from way back but he was as true as they come to the cops in the neighborhood.  
  
"I can take a message."  
  
"Naw this dude wants to deal with the better looking Boscorelli."  
  
"We'll you know she's might be outta commision for awhile."  
  
"Well if you don't want her to talk to the dude then hey..." Nino started walking away.  
  
"Hold on. I'm not just letting my old lady walk onto an ambush. I like her ass in one peice if you know what I mean."  
  
"And a find peice of ass it is Sgt. Boscorelli." Nino smiled. "Have the little lady call me. She's got the number."  
  
"I'm sure she does. Thanks Nino."  
  
"No problem Sgt. Hey hows that pretty little Sgt. Cruz? Heard you been woking for her?"  
  
"Otta your leauge my friend...otta your leauge."  
  
"A man can dream, can't he?" Nino sulluteted them and headed off in to the croud.  
  
"You trust that guy?" Joey looked at Bosco.  
  
"About as far as I can throw his sorry ass."  
  
"He's been good to us."  
  
"But his homies arn't the kind to play games." Bosco looked at Joey. "And he just met a shit load of them down the block." Joey discreatly turned and saw where Nino was. "Damn."  
  
"So what's the plan oh wise one?"  
  
"This is going to get real ugly Doyle. I think we better bury team Boscorelli a little deeper into the wood work."  
  
"Jimmy's dad has a cabin upstate. About two hours from here. I'm sure we can use the place."  
  
"Get on the horn and ask. I'm going to talk to Seajae and find out what she knows about Nino and company."  
  
"Watch your back my friend."  
  
"Same goes for you."  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Seajae sat on the front stoop of her mother in laws apartment. The bar was slow for a Saturday and she just couldn't bring herself to climb the stairs to the crampt appartment. Bosco pulled up and she knew she was in trouble. This wasn't staying out of the line of fire.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He said as he got out of the car.  
  
"Trying to keep from giong insane. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nino Ortez came to me with a bit of information. He knows a guy who may or may not know who's gunning for you."  
  
"I think it's more of an obsession. But okay, what did he say?"  
  
"He wants you to call to set up a meeting with the guy." Bosco sat next to her. "He was real adiment on talking to you."  
  
"You think it was a set up?"  
  
"I think Nino's boys are acting a little strange."  
  
"I went to see Lengene today."  
  
"IAD? Why?" Bosco looked at her. "You don't know how to stay put do you?"  
  
"Whoever's killed that girl and had those pictures of me was a cop Bosco."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Three days with nothing to do but mill over that file. Those pictures." Seajae looked at the ground. "Some of those pictures where taken in the locker room, the sqaud room, my office. Places only another cop could get into." Seajae looked at her husband with a fear in her eyes he'd never seen before. "Bosco this guy is one of us."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Joey took the steps up to the living quarters of the fire station two at a time. Jimmy was sitting reading the paper.  
  
"Hey." Jimmy looked up. Doyle didn't look happy.  
  
"Seajae okay?"  
  
"Yeah but we need to get her out of the city. Your old man stull have that cabin up state?"  
  
"Yeah. He just went up last week to check on things." Jimmy got up and went to his locker. "How's she holding up?"  
  
"You know her. I'm sure she's bouncing off the walls. Driveng Bosco nuts. He even comes to work early."  
  
"Yeah she doesn't like to be cooped up for too long." Jimmy handed Doyle a set of keys. "Keep her safe man." Joey smiled.  
  
"As safe as she'll let me." Joey headed out to meet Bosco.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Seajae spread out the pictures on her mother in laws table.  
  
"Look this one is taken in my office. This one at the Johnson homiside, another at the Renalty rape."  
  
"You know what cases these are?"  
  
"Yeah. Just by the stuff around me. My hair. My cell phone." Seajae pulled out another picture. "Madison Heights. Eight months ago. All these pictures are six months or older." Seajae bit her lower lip. "Six months he stopped with the pictures and then he kills a hooker. What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"What's your case closed rate?"  
  
"One hundred precent since coming over to SVU." Bosco smiled. He was proud of her all the time but just hearing that she solved every case thrown her way in the last two years was just icing on the cake.  
  
"Think you stepped on any toes?"  
  
"Other then yours and Christopher's? Not that I know of?"  
  
"Maybe we should ask Christopher if anyone else was up for the job."  
  
"It could really be anyone who has access to the station. A cleaning person maybe?"  
  
"What do you think?" Seajae laid her head down on the table.  
  
"I think I want a nice quiet life." Bosco put his arm around her.  
  
"If it was normal you wouldn't be married to me." She laughed. Thier love had endured so much in the past. Murderer's, kidnappings, memory losses, builings crashing down, shoothings and stabbings. He wondered if she'd do it all again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes I would marry you all over again even knowing what I know now."  
  
"How did you know I was thinking that?"  
  
"Because I was wondering the same thing." Seajae looked at her husbands beautiful eyes. She loved him more then life it's self. Together they would pull though this. Their love was strong enough to get though anything. She knew that all the time. But sometimes you just need a reminder.  
  
  
  
Thank you all for your support. I'm trying to find time with the Holidays to do this but you know the drill. Again thanks for reading, 


	10. Walking Wounded

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Third Watch or Law and Order  
  
Notes: I hope your not board with this. Something so simple turned out to be a little more complicated.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter Nine: Walking Wounded  
  
  
  
Seajae laid in bed that night waiting for Bosco to come home. She missed her bed and her apartment and her life the way it used to be. She watched her babies sleeping on the matress on the floor. They were so sweet and so innocent. It hurt to have to hide from the world. Seajae heard the door open and Bosco came in.  
  
"Hi." He wispered.  
  
"Hi." Seajae sat up. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Nothing solid. But I got a list of the employee's that got trasferred, quit or fired six months ago." He sat on the bed and looked at the kids. "They been good?"  
  
"As good as they can be cooped up in here all day."  
  
"We're moving you guys to Jimmy's dad's cabin tomorrow." Bosco looked at his wife's tiered eyes. "You going to make it thought this baby?"  
  
"I just can't take this waiting around. Are you going to stay with us?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't live one night without you." He smiled. Seajae curled up next to him and closed her eyes.  
  
"I just want it all to go away and for things to be happy and normal." Tears fell from her eyes. "I just want my life back." She snuggled closer to her husband and fell into a fitfull sleep.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
The scream woke Bosco up with a start. Seajae lay next to him, sobbing.  
  
"Seajae! Wake up baby. It's just a dream."  
  
"He's dead. I killed him. Oh god he's dead." Her eyes were shut tight her voice full of pain. "Bosco he's gone. I'm safe. Jimmmy...Jimmy, the fire so hot. Bosco, Jimmy..."  
  
"Jimmy's fine honey. I talked to him before I left work. He was going home. Home to be with Kim and the kids." Seajae was shaking hard.  
  
"No. Don't go. The fire. Jimmy...stop. Bosco make him stop." Her eyes were clenched closed. The kids stirred and Angela came in the room.  
  
"You want me to take them Maurice?"  
  
"Yeah ma, please." She picked up Mac and Angel followed her grandmother out of the room.  
  
"Jimmy...Bosco help Jimmy."  
  
"Honey I'm fine. Jimmy's fine." He took Seajae into his arms. She fought him. "I'll call Jimmy." Bosco looked at the clock. It was three a.m. Doherty was going to love him.  
  
"Fire. Bosco he's dead. I killed him. Jimmy, help Jimmy." Seajae was sobbing. The phone rang twice before Jimmy answered.  
  
"This better be good!"  
  
"Jimmy, It's Bosco. Seajae's had a dream or something. She's freaking out."  
  
"Do you need me there?"  
  
"Seajae, Jimmy's fine baby. Here. Talk to him." She shook her head viliontly.  
  
"No. NO! NO! Jimmy... Bosco he's dead and now he wants Jimmy."  
  
"Who wants Jimmy. Seajae."  
  
"You want me to come over?" Jimmy sounded worried about Seajae.  
  
"Could you. Hell man I don't know whats going on."  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen." Bosco hung up the phone. Seajae had seemed to calm down but her eyes were still closed and her fist clenched tight.  
  
"Seajae."  
  
"It's all wrong." Seajae wispered. "Make it stop Bosco. Make it right."  
  
"Make what right baby?"  
  
"Just make it stop. I can't do it all. I can't save them all." She let go and her fist relaxed and she opened her eyes. They were as cold and empty as soft brown eyes can be. She looked at her husband then turned away. Tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Save who?" Bosco wispered. Who did she feel she couldn't save. Was it Jimmy or something more that haunted her dreams. Bosco wrapped his arms around her. "We'll save them together Seajae. Whoever they are." Sobs racked her body and Bosco felt helpless. Tomorrow they would head up north and battle the demons together.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Bosco answered the door when Jimmy knocked. The kids had gone to bed with their grandmother and Seajae had closed her eyes and seemed to be sleepping.  
  
"Hey." Bosco opened the door wide enough and let his friend in.  
  
"Hey. Thanks for coming man. I so don't know what to do."  
  
"Was it a dream?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell it was. Jimmy she was shaking and screaming and saying things and.....I didn't know what to do."  
  
"I want to help Bosco. Anything you need, just ask."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy. Right now I just don't know." They went to the bedroom door. Seajae was in a fitful sleep. "Short of giving her something to sleep I don't what we can do."  
  
"Does she remember the dreams in the morning?"  
  
"No." Jimmy looked at his freind. Bosco looked so tierd and scared. Seajae was his world. A world that she had made better for him. It pained him to see his friend at his wits end over this.  
  
"Go to bed. I'll be here if you need me Bosco."  
  
"Who'd ever thought we'd need each other?"  
  
"Seajae knew. She always knows how to make it though. And make things right. She'll do both. I have all the faith in the world."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy. Your getting pretty good at making things right yourself."  
  
"She got me thought the toughest times in my life Bosco. I want to return the favor at least once." Jimmy looked at Seajae one last time. "You've been though a lot. You all deserve to be happy."  
  
"Thanks man. Mom and the kids are in her room. Kim know your sticking around?"  
  
"I told her not to expect me till morning. If I'm not home by eight or so she'll come looking for me." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Jimmy. And thanks again."  
  
"Anytime Bosco." Jimmy went to the couch and Bosco laid next to his wife and hoped rest of the night was quieter.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
"NO!" Bosco rached over to pull Seajae close and hold her so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Stop it. Jimmy!" The door shot open and Jimmy came in.  
  
"Seajae, I'm here. I'm safe."  
  
"No. The fire. The flames. There's too many to save. Jimmy don't go back in. Damn it your not God. Bosco no! Not you too . I can't loose you too." Sobs racked her body. "I won't be able to save you. I'm not strong enough. Not anymore. No more. I can't take it."  
  
"Seajae Marie Boscorelli wake up!" Bosco shook her. He was running out of things to do.  
  
"I wish I could. It's all a bad dream. Don't make me go back. I can't save them."  
  
"Who Seajae? Who can't you save."  
  
"Myself. I can't hold on. Bosco....Jimmy don't let Bosco come back in. I need to save them. Just don't let him back in." She was crying and clinging to Jimmy. "Don't let him die too."  
  
"I won't. I'll keep you both safe. I won't let anything happen to either of you." She sobbed and fell into Bosco's arms. It was the only place that she was truly safe. Bosco ran his hand up and down her back. Bosco looked at Jimmy, fear and concern in his eyes.  
  
"What I'm I going to do Jimmy?"  
  
"Call in the big guns." Jimmy picked up the phone and put a call in to Bobby Goren. If anyone could help Seajae, it was him. 


	11. A War Torn Heart

Disclaimer:I own Noothing.  
  
Notes: Sorry with Christmas things are getting behinde.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter Ten: A War Torn Heart  
  
  
  
Seajae sat in the corner of the living room. A coffee cup in her hand. The black circles around her eyes show she handn't slep at all the night before. Bosco sat watching her from the couch. Jimmy and Kim sat feeding the kids breakfeast. Bobby Goren stood drinking a cup of coffee. He went to Seajae and sqautted in front of her.  
  
"Tell me about last night."  
  
"The dreams were so real but so....jumbled."  
  
"Anything make sence to you?"  
  
"Just that everyone was in troble and I could't save them all."  
  
"What about the Man. You said you killed him and you were safe."  
  
"I don't know who he is but I know he's gone. The girl in the apartment was gang related. That's why Nino's looking for me. They saw the pictures too. They think I know more then I did. Well now I know a lot more."  
  
"So with all this jumbled dream you solved a murder." Bobby smiled. "See it just takes someone to sort it all out."  
  
"I hate it when your right." Seajae looked into her coffee. "I just want to know why I kept seeing everyone in danger. This fire, I just can't focus on where it is or why it happens."  
  
"You've gone a long time without seeing anything Seajae. It may take some time to work out the kinks." She looked at Bosco.  
  
"Should we shake up Nino and see what we can get?"  
  
"I'm still not convinced your ready to go back on the streets. You need some solid sleep Seaj."  
  
"Nino's boys are itching for a fight Bosco. We need to pull them in now before they start something."  
  
"They'll sit low until they find out what you know. They don't scramble on rumer."  
  
"But they targeted me. Which means I'm someones ticket into the ranks. They need me."  
  
"Well so do a whole hell of a lot of other people Seajae. We're not going to dangle you out as bait. They'll loose interst soon enough."  
  
"Yeah well I'm not going to sit on my ass and loose sleep because of these jerks." Seajae stood up and walked to the sink and dumped her coffee. "Thanks for coming over guys." She looked at Kim and Jimmy.  
  
"Anytime kiddo. You know we're here anytime you need us." Seajae smiled. The phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Seajae, it's Sully."  
  
"Hey old man. What's up?"  
  
"Tatianna 's in labor. We're at the hospital."  
  
"You want us to come down?"  
  
"If you could. Even just to take Ethan. All he wants is his mom."  
  
"We'll be there in a few. Tell her to breath."  
  
"Yeah, you try telling a woman with back labor to breath." Seajae hung up.  
  
"Tatianna's in labor. We need to go down and get Ethan." Seajae grabbed her coat. Her friends and husband looked at her. "What? Kelly's on her way. I can leave the apartment can't I?"  
  
"You just seem...like your old self." Kim took Savannah and handed her to Jimmy and helped Mac out of his high chair. "It's good to have you back Seaj."  
  
"I didn't know I went anywhere." She smiled and took Mack from Kim. "Hey baby boy. Auntie Tatianna and Uncle Sully's baby is coming."  
  
"Sully......" Mack smiled at his mother.  
  
"That's right. Kelly will be here soon and you can play with her and your sisters."  
  
"Sisers ukie mama." Everyone laughed.  
  
"No your sisters are sweet and loveable just like you little man. Go terroize uncle Jimmy while I get dressed." She handed Mac to Jimmy and headed to the bedroom. Bosco followed her.  
  
"Your hiding something Seajae." He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hiding something? Come on Maurice. I can't hide anything from the bunch of you."  
  
"Exactly. Thats why I know your hiding something now. You can't lie to us."  
  
"In my dreams I'm rescuing the world. I guess it's just really tiring saving eveyone."  
  
"You don't have to save them all Seajae. Just save yourself right now."  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
"Then let me save you." He took her in his arms. "Let me be the one who makes it all right this time."  
  
"I wish it were that simple Bosco."  
  
"It can be." He closed his eyes and held her close. "Just let me." They stood there for a long time. Letting the strength of eachother pull them though another day.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"It's a girl." Sully came out of the delivery room. "Seajae I have a little girl." Seajae hugged Sully.  
  
"Congratulations old man." There were tears in both their eyes. Times like this she didn't mind taking on the weight of the world. "Hey Ethan you have a sister." Ethan came running from Bosco and hugged his dad.  
  
"Hey slugger. You want to go see mama and Annailease?"  
  
"Baby Anna's here." Ethan giggled and Sully went back into the room. Bosco came up behind Seajae and hugged her.  
  
"Another addition to our family." Seajae closed her eyes.  
  
"Another ray of sunshine in our lives."  
  
"Another birthday to remember." Seajae laughed.  
  
"I think my date book is getting pretty full. But I think it's time for a couple of others to have another baby."  
  
"Don't push it. We may have to take out a second morgage at Christmas." Seajae turned around and looked at her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't give you any more babies Maurice."  
  
"Never be sorry for that. You gave me two wonderful children. You saved Hope and she became as much ours as Angel and Mackenzie. You gave more then I could ever ask for." Bosco kissed his wife. "We have all we ever need baby." Sully came out caring a little pink bundle.  
  
"Oh John, she's beautiful." He handed the baby to Seajae.  
  
"Annailease Rose Sullivan, meet your auntie Seajae and uncle Bosco." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Hey she lookes like me Sully." Sully laughed.  
  
"I guess it's only fair since yours looked like me." They all laughed.  
  
"John, bring them all in here." Tatianna called. Seajae went to her friend and gave her a hug.  
  
"You did good my friend." Tatianna smiled.  
  
"She is beautiful no?"  
  
"She's georgeous." Bosco said as he took the baby from Seajae. "You'll be beating the boys off with a stick." She was so tiny and so sweet. "Annailease." He smiled at the baby and Seajae smiled at him. He was so handsome standing there with the liitle girl in his arms. Seajae wiped away a tear. She felt Sullys arms wrap around her.  
  
"He's really grown up. You did good Sunshine."  
  
"Thanks. You did too John." Seajae's pager went off. She looked at it. "I'm going to the nurses station to make a call. I'll be right back." Bosco looked at his wife.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right back." Seajae went and used the phone. Bosco looked at the baby in his arms.  
  
"You okay Bosco?" Sully looked at his friend. The man looked more tierd then he'd seen him in a long time. "You never did make that doctor's appointment did you?"  
  
"I'll be okay. Seajae's been having nightmere's."  
  
"You need to take some time off. Get some rest. No offence you look like hell."  
  
"John!" Tatianna playfully slapped her husband. "Some friend you are."  
  
"He's right Tatianna. I feel like hell too. I'm surprised I'm not scaring the heck out of the baby. Bosco sat down. "I think it's nothing a week in bed wouldn't cure."  
  
"Take some time off."  
  
"Maybe when you get back."  
  
"Now Bosco. I'll call Faith and Jason and get it cleared." Sully stood infront of him. "That's an order." Bosco knew better then to argue with the older man. He looked down at the tiny miricle he was holding and felt a pang of lonliness in his heart. He hadn't lied to Seajae. He was happy with his family but just seeing a baby and knowing there can never be another for them hurt just a little.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Fo what?"  
  
"Making me see that sometimes you have to step back and set your priorities." Ethan climed on his uncle Bosco's lap and looked at his baby sister. "So what do you think of your baby sister buddy?"  
  
"You take me home?" Ethan asked. "Play with Mack and Angel?"  
  
"Sure buddy. We need to wait for auntie Seajae."  
  
"Leave baby with mama and papa?"  
  
"Yeah I guess we could do that." Bosco smiled and got up and handed the baby back to her mother. "Get your jacket on." Seajae came back into the room.  
  
"I told Joey and Kelly to move back to the apartment. I don't want your mom having the whole crew coming in and out." Ethan ran to Seajae and she picked him up. "You coming home with us Ethan John?"  
  
"Yep." Seajae went to Tatianna .  
  
"Say good bye to mama and papa." Seajae smiled. She looked at her husband for the first time since coming back into the room. His eyes were empty. He handn't shaved this morning and he looked tiered amd worn. How had she missed it before? They said thier good byes and headed home.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sully want's me to take some time off." Bosco looked at his wife as they drove home.  
  
"You look like you need it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I mean you...well you know what I mean." Bosco looked at his wife.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going a make a doctors appointment. I just can't kick this tired feeling."  
  
"Well if your wife let you sleep at night..." Seajae smilled. "I'm scared Bosco. Scared of what I'm doing to you." Her smile turned into a frown. "What I'm doing to us."  
  
"Seajae we both work to hard and play to hard. It's in out blood. And add on the stress of someone always having a grudge agaist us it becomes a pretty heavy load. We're strong enough to handle it but we also need to know when to let go." He rached over and took her hand. "For now lets just take it one day at a time."  
  
"Sounds good to me." The sounds of sirens broke them out of the moment. They both looked ahead to find Angela Boscorelli's bar and home engulfed in fire. Seajae slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the truck before it compleatly stopped. Her family was in there. She felt Bosco's arms around as she started to bolt tword the building. "Let me go. Our babies....."  
  
"Seajae honey, the rescue workers are here. You'll just get in the way."  
  
" Get your hands off me and let me get my babies." She broke out of his hold just as the building exploded sending them realing backwards. They both sat up and looked at what was left of the building that held their family and friends. "Oh my god Bosco!" Seajae turned and barried her head agaist her husbands chest and let out a moarnful sob. He just held her tight and prayed. For his children, his friends and his mother. They were gone. He never felt so alone and helpless in all his life. 


	12. A Challenge of The Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes: Sorry. Y'all need a clifhager now and again.  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Challenge of the Heart  
  
  
  
"Bosco, Seajae?" Carlos came up to them. "Hey man are you guys alright?"  
  
"No." Seajae sobbed. "Their gone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The kids, Kim, Jimmy, Kelly..." Carlos was shaking his head.  
  
"Seajae no. Thier over by the bus. Thier okay." He helped her and Bosco up. She looked to see her friends and family standing in and around the ambulance.  
  
"Oh God." They both ran and hugged the kids and the adults. Bosco looked for his mom.  
  
"Jimmy, where's ma?" Jimmy looked at his friend.  
  
"You need to go to the hospital. She went back in for me and Angel. Man you should of saw her." Seajae looked at Jimmy. "Everyones out Seajae. Angel and me almost didn't make it but Angela came back for us and we got down the back steps....we lost Angela in the smoke."  
  
"Bosoc? Seajae grasped his hand. "Let's go." She took Angel and Mac from Kim and Jimmy and Kelly followed with Hope. "Bosco remember we have Ethan." She handed the babies to Joey. "Bosco let me take Ethan and head back to the apartment. I'll catch up to you."  
  
"Okay." He got into the truck and looke at his wife. "I'm okay Seaj." Bosco knew she would be worried about him. Jason Christopher took Ethan from the back seat.  
  
"Go with him Seajae. He'll need you. We'll get the kids home. Faith and Caleb are on the way." She hugged Jason and got into the truck.  
  
"You need me to drive?"  
  
"No. Just hold on." He made a U turn and headed back toward the hospital. "Damn it. What the hell happened?"  
  
"I just talked to Jimmy. They were headed to our house. Angela was down stairs and Kim and Kelly were getting the kids jackets on." Bosco was breaking every speed limit in the book and them some. Seajae looked at her husband. Angela. My god what would happen to them is she was gone. She had made them a family. Given her kids the only grandmother they would ever know.  
  
"Seajae, I'm scared." She saw his hands tremble on the steering wheel. "I can't loose her. She needs to be here for me, for you. For our kids."  
  
"I know baby. I know." Seajae put her hand on his shoulder. They pulled up to the hospital and she pulled him into her arms. "I love you Maurice Boscorelli. We will get though this if its the last thing we do."  
  
"Don't ever stop loving me Seajae. I don't what I'd do."  
  
"That'll never happen." She gave her huband one last sqeeze and they headed into the hospital.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ty stood with his partner near the nurses station. He saw Seajae and Bosco come in. He went to them and guided them into the lounge. Seajae knew things were bad.  
  
"They brought her up to the burn unit. Her lungs were damaged pretty bad from all the smoke. Her arms and legs were pretty burned. Doc and Alex stablized her in the bus. Thigs were looking okay when they got here."  
  
"Ty, what happened. How did the fire start." Ty looked at his partner not wanting to face his friends. "Tyrone Davis Jr, what arn't you telling us."  
  
"God I hate when you use that tone with me Seajae, your not my mother." He looked at her. "A bomb. In the bar. If Angela hand't gone up the back stairs no one would of escaped." Ty looked at Bosco. "She saved them all Bosco. Your mom, she saved them all."  
  
"She's a tough old bird." Bosco swollowed hard. "She'll pull though this. There's no way she'd leave me to mess up my life. "  
  
"She's going to be okay Bosco." Seajae held her husband. And then she remembered the dream. It was Angela. Not her. Bosco was going to loose his mother. The one person who know more about him then she did. The one person who taught him to love unconditionally. The one person none of them could loose.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Seajae went up to the nersery and looked in on Annailease Rose Sullivan. Tears flowed down her face. One life given one live taken away. It was so on fair. She felt strong arms aroind and turned to see Jimmy. Seajae looked into his sat blue eyes.  
  
"She's gone?"  
  
"Yeah. Bosco....he's not taking it so well. You need to get up there. Joey and Ty are doing their best but there's only one way to calm a lion and you being his lioness....."  
  
"God Dohorty you suck when it comes to compassion, you know that?" The elevator came and Bosco Doyle and Ty were standing there. Grief filled Bosco's eyes.  
  
"Seajae?" She took him in her arms and he began to cry. "Seajae......what I'm I going to do?" Joey and Ty left the elevator and Seajae let the door close and hit the emegency stop botton as the door closed.  
  
"It's going to be alright. We're going to get though this." She felt her husband sob. She held him close and let her tears fall. Angela had been the only mother she'd know. She had been there for her in good times and bad. She was her rock when Bosco disappeared all those months ago. "Bosco, I'm so sorry. We'll find who did this I swear." She knew Doyle was already on the phone to Sgt Cruz and the who'll crew would be on it in a matter of an hour. But it would be a long time before Bosco recovered from this. Seajae didn't know if she could stay strong for that long but she would die trying. 


	13. Grief Falls Over Camelot

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes:  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter Twelve: Grief Falls Over Camelot  
  
  
  
Angel Faith Boscorelli sat between to her antie Faith and her dad. Everyone was sad today. Grandma had gone to heaven. Mommy told her that this just this morning. She knew about heaven and God and Jusus because her mommy and Grandma told her about them all the time. Grandma was with God. She would miss her. Looking at her dad she noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. He wasn't happy that Grandma was living with God now. She took her hand and wiped the tear from his eye. He looked down at her and smiled a small smile. Angel wiped the tear from the other eye. Daddy's eyes seemed different today. She had never really seen him sad before.  
  
"It's okay daddy." She wispered. "God will take good care of Grandma." Bosco put his arm around his daughter and let the tears flow harder. Seajae stroked her husbands back and tried to be strong for them all. Angela Boscorelli was loved by so many people. She hadn't know how much until today when they all packed into the small church a block from the staition. Seajae didn't hear much of what the priest said. She watched Bosco. His eyes dark with pain. Things were not going to be easy. Death always made things hard. They were strong but she hoped that they were stong enough.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Flags around the 5-5 flew half mass that day. Not only for Angela but her family too. Bosco sat alone in a corner of Hagerty's. He looked at the people around him but didn't say a word. His mother was gone. They had been though so much over the past years. Become a family. Mikey and his girlfriend were talking to Jimmy and Kim but he couldn't bring himself to go talk to him.  
  
"He's doing okay." Bosco looked up to see his wife. She was pale and thin. He put his hand on her hip and pulled her close. Laying his head on her stomavh he held her tightly. Not wanting to let go. "Your going to be okay too."  
  
"We should of never brought her into this Seaj."  
  
"I know. I feel quilty enough."  
  
"It's not your fault. It's mine."  
  
"Let it go Bos. She always knew what she was getting into."  
  
"Can you let it go?"  
  
"You know I won't. I'm meeting Nino tomorrow." Bosoc looked up at his wife.  
  
"No your not. I won't put you in danger like that."  
  
"I got all the back up I need." Bosco held his wife tightly.  
  
"I will not lose you too. I can't."  
  
"Your not going to loose me." Sully came up to them.  
  
"Bosoc, Seajae."  
  
"Hey Sul." He hugged them both.  
  
"I'm going to take Tatianna and the kids home. You need anything?"  
  
"No. But thanks." He nodded and went to get his wife and children. "He's worried about you Maurice."  
  
"Yeah I know. I promised him I'd take some time off. I guess now it's going to happen weather I lilke it or not."  
  
"Mikey's taking care of things. You just do like Sully told you." She kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer. "We're going to make it thought this baby."  
  
"She loved you so much. You were the daughter she never had."  
  
"She was like a mother to me too." She knelt down in front of him. "I'm going to get whoever did this Bosco. I swear." There was so many people coming in and out of the bar paying their respects. "We'll talk more at home." Seajae got up and headed back to the bar and lit a cigarette. She watched as people hugged Bosco or shook his hand. Did he realize that all these people cared so much for his mother and her family.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Joey Doyle stood behind her.  
  
"They might get you arrested."  
  
"Revenge only leads to trouble Seajae."  
  
"Wow, you turning over a new leaf Doyle?"  
  
"No. Just making sure you think before you act. There's too many people depending on you."  
  
"Coming from you Joey, with the hot dog way you've been acting lately that don't mean too much. Even on my worst day I think harder then you do sometimes." She slammed down the drink the bartender just put in front of her. "I'm sorry Joey."  
  
"No problem. I just want you safe." Seajae looked around at all the people milling around exchanging stories about Angela. The people who where her family now. Angela had taken everyone of them under her wing. All the kids had called her Grandma. Seajae wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed to be strong for Bosco and the kids.  
  
"It's okay to cry." Kim and Alex came and sat next to her. Joey had found Kelly and they were talking at the end of the bar.  
  
"I have cried. More then I ever have before."  
  
"You've been strong for us girlfriend now its time for us to be there for you." Alex hugged her. "You never even talked to us about what happened...after Mack was born." The younger woman sat on the stool next to her freind. "Seajae....we want to help. Let us."  
  
"You guys do help with the kids and stuff. I really appreciate that. You know I'm no good at Thank You's."  
  
"Friends don't need to say it all the time. You and Bosco need time to grieve. Angela was important to both of you."  
  
"She was important to all of us." Seajae looked at her husband. Angel had come to sit by him. He looked right past her as she laid her little hand on his knee. "He's shutting down." Alex and Kim looked at him.  
  
"Don't let him Seajae. You both know what happens if you do that."  
  
"Nino's going down and we'll be able to rest easier."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid Seajae." Kim looked at Seajae. Her brown eyes were clouded by emotion. "Seajae?"  
  
"I'm fine. You know me, I over anylize everything."  
  
"Talk to the guys and Faith before you do anything." Alex looked around the room. She needed to find Ty or Faith or even Doyle. Someone to talk some sence into thier friend. Hell even Jimmy might do some good.  
  
"I'm all talked out Alex. I'm though with all the damn bull shit." She crunched out her ciagrette and went behind the bar and pulled out her shoulder holster and strapped it on. Putting her leather coat on over it she headed for the door. Kim and Alex went to find someone to go after her, anyone but Bosco.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Seajae went behind the bar and to the garage that was discreetly hidden their. She pressed a code and the door opened. Bosco's mustage stood proud in the dimly lit room. She heard the comotiom behind her but just took the keys out of her pocket and climed in and started the powerful machine. When she looked up she had to shake her head. They were a bunch of lunitics. Jimmy, Joey, Ty, DK, Billy, Olivia, Elliot, Alex and Kim stood infront of the car. "Now who's being stupid."  
  
"You can't take us all down." Jimmy walked to the open drivers side. "We do this the right way or we don't do it all all Seajae."  
  
"I'm not asking for help. Y'all could loose your badges if you help me." Joey smiled.  
  
"I was tiered of running after garbage anyway." He went to a cabinet in the garage and pulled out four bullit proof vests. "Sorry Liv your sitting this one out." He thew one to Ty and Elliot and handed one over to Seajae. "By the book Boscorelli." He took off his jacket and strapped on his vest. The others did the same.  
  
"I don't like asking....."  
  
"Your not asking. We're telling." He took radio's off the shelf. "You still pilfering old FBI offices Seajae?" He handed a radio and ear peice to Olivia. "You can moniter the channel and call if we get in trouble."  
  
"Who the hell is in charge here?"  
  
"The one's who's hands arn't shaking like a friggen leaf." He pointed to her hands on the stearing wheel. "Your not going alone to meet Nino alone. It's an ambush and you know it. They'll think your not with it because of what's happened and all. And your not. Nino Martinez is dangerous. His gang is out for blood. Your blood."  
  
"I won't have your's or anyone else's blood on my hands Doyle." He looked though the windshild of the car at the three fire fighters, three cops and the paramedic.  
  
"We're all signing no harm contrats. We're in this because we want to be. Elliot and Ty are going to take my jeep and be right behind us."  
  
"Joey...." He put his hand up.  
  
"We're doing this for Angela. And for team Boscorelli."  
  
"I'm surprised Faith and Caleb didn't want a part of this."  
  
"Calab's got the FBI on full alert and Faith is keeping your husband from falling apart at the seams." Seajae looked at Joey. The man amazed her more and more each day.  
  
"Alright. I guess we can do this." Doyle got into the back seat and wedged himself between the seats.  
  
"Ready when you are boss lady." Seajae started the car and Olivia came to the window.  
  
"Keep your eyes open. Nino was on your side once so there may be a threat somewhere we don't know about."  
  
"Hold down the fort Liv. " Billy came up behind her. "Keep them safe Walsh." She looked at Jimmy then and he nodded his head. "Take care of them all Jimmy." She hit the gas and was out on the street. She took one last look in the mirror at her friends. She would come back. To her family and friends. No two bit gang banger was going to take her out. All of them needed closer. Camelot needed to be at peace once again. 


	14. Evening The Score

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Notes: Sorry this is taking forever but damn I've been really busy. This had a few bad words so be worned.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Evening The Score  
  
  
  
Seajae pulled up to the lot where Nino had set up the meeting. She didn't like it one bit. It wasn't just the neighborhood it was all of it. Nino had helped them with more then one case. Why would he pick now to turn on them.  
  
"Sit tight. He's here, no friends."  
  
"Keep the door open so I can here you." Seajae felt Joey's warm hand on her shoulder. "Let's just take it slow." She stepped out of the car.  
  
"Nino."  
  
"Hey Mrs. B. Me and my boys are sorry about your old man's ma." He looked to the ground. "The guys...we didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"We were looking to take over some new territory. You know it ends at Royal. Well the Demons were in deeper then we thought in the neighborhood."  
  
"Demons?" Seajae looked at the buildings around her. "Who the hell are the Demons?"  
  
"Been around about a year. Mostly around the park and east."  
  
"Mostly? Come Nino a new gang doesn't hit the street and take a peice of Cript territory without someone knowing about it." Nino looked at the woman in front of him. He knew her since a week after she set foot in New York. He had seen a lot of things but he'd never seen her ready to snap his neck.  
  
"They did some real damage . Took out some key players."  
  
"And no one on the force knew anything about this?"  
  
"If you can't find a body....."  
  
"So these Demons, what do they want ?"  
  
"Respect."  
  
"Like I'm going to respect anyone who hurts one of my family."  
  
"No from the other gangs. If they take out a cops family they everyone knows to be afraid of them." Nino looked over Seajae's shoulder. "You were all suppose to die. You got lucky."  
  
"Yeah I guess if you want to call it that." Seajae leaned down and took a roll of bills out from under the seat. "Get out of town Nino. Take Nikki and get the hell out." She looked at the young man's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"You thought I turned?"  
  
"Bosco saw you with your boys after talking to him the other day."  
  
"They know I help you out. They were watching my back as well as his."  
  
"Good to know. Just for the record I trusted you more then I should of."  
  
"No you didn't or you wouldn't have Doyle's pastie white ass crammed behinde the seat of the Bosco mobile." Nino smiled. "Better safe then sorry." Nino handed her an envelope. "This is from the guys. They want these guys gone as much as you do." Nino turned to leave and then turned back. "Tell Bosco we're sorry." The young man left. Seajae watched him go. She was going to miss him. No matter what anyone said about gang bangers she knew Nino and Nikki were going to change. If not for her, then for themselves.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Seajae locked up her guns in the safe and went to the fridge. It was late and she knew there was going to be hell to pay. Kelly had kept the kids downstairs and put them to bed. She was mad at both Joey and her. She expected she'd be paying big time to both her nanny and her husband for slipping away this evening. But she got solid answers in her mother-in- law's death.  
  
"You in one peice?" Though the darkness she heard Bosco's voice. He was sitting on the couch. "Grab me another beer while your there." Seajae grabbed two beers and went to sit down next to her husband. She handed him a beer.  
  
"Just like when I left."  
  
"You could of told me."  
  
"You had enough to worry about. It wasn't Nino's boys."  
  
"Yeah. It was too clean for that bunch of fuck ups."  
  
"We got a new and improved bunch of fuck ups in town." Bosco laughed.  
  
"Just find them and mow 'em down."  
  
"Might get a bit more complicated then that." Seajae stroked her husbands leg and felt him relax a little more. "They're not our ordinary bad ass's."  
  
"Yeah they have axcess to C4." Bosco looked at his wife. "And no fear."  
  
"They messed with the wrong people this time." Bosco grabbed her hand and held it.  
  
"Your not going to do this alone."  
  
"Hadn't planned on it." Seajae kissed him. "I'm not afraid to ask for help anymore."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Bosco took his wife in his arms and stroked her blond hair. She was his forever. His mom was gone now. She had been the one person besides Seajae to believe in him. Faith had always had doubts. He knew that. But his mom and his wife had made him the man he was today. He kissed the top of Seajae's head.  
  
"I love you Seajae Marie Boscorelli." It would be a long time before she heard those words again. Bosco slipped into a deep depression that not even catching his mothers killer could pull him out of. Seajae opened the envelope Nino had given her. It was some names of Demon members. The names of the men resposible for Angela's death and where she could find them.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
"Seajae this is plain and simple suiside." Alexis Cruz sat across from her in her office.  
  
"Not if I have your crew and mine as back up."  
  
"Yeah it does. These guys have more ammo then the Army."  
  
"Then our army has to reload."  
  
"Even if you get McKenzie's FBI buddies in on this who says it won't be a trap Seajae? We could be walking in on a building full of C4."  
  
"You chicken Cruz?"  
  
"I'm just not stupid Seajae."  
  
"Are you saying I am?"  
  
"No. I'm saying think before we go in guns blazing."  
  
"Since when did you start thinking before you do anything Ms. Shoot first ask questions later?"  
  
"About the same time you gave up on the 'Kill em all and let God sort them out' mentality." Cruz looked at Seajae. "Bosco coming back anytime soon?"  
  
"Not that I can see of. He just sits at home. He barley looks at the kids." Seajae looked down. "He doesn't say a word to me. He just sits."  
  
"Things will get better Seaj." Cruz got up. "Me and the boys are ready when you are. Just give us the word."  
  
"Thanks Lex." Seajae watched the younger woman leave the office. She didn't want to put anyone in danger that didn't want to be there and it was clear that Cruz didn't want to be there. She could work around that. She could work around anything if it ment getting her husband back.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bosco watched Angel float around the room in her white pajama's. She was so beautiful. Her black curls bounceing. Her naked brother chasing her around.  
  
"Mackenzie John Boscorelli come and get your clothes on right now."  
  
"Mamma, Angel running."  
  
"I know but baby Angel's got her jammies on. Now come here." Seajae began running after him. All three giggling.  
  
"Momma can't get me....." Mac ran in front of his father just as his mother cought him and they both of them tumbled onto Bosco's lap.  
  
"Sorry Bosco." She got up and held tight to her wiggly naked son. He flinched. "Let's get some clothes on you." Seajae got her son dressed and put both tired children asleep. She heated up a bottle for Hope and picked up the fussy little girl and went and sat next to her husband on the couch.  
  
"Your kids miss you Maurice." She looked at the spot on the rug where Angel had spilled grape juice earlier. "I don't care if you say another damn word to me but if you don't start caring about your kids."  
  
"I care about my kids." He looked at Hope in her mother's arms. Her blond fuzzy hair and big blue eyes so sweet. "I just can't...."  
  
"We all lost her Bosco. We all miss her. Don't let us loose you too." Hope was sleeping and Seajae stood up and carried the litte little girl to bed. She watched Angel for a long time after lying Hope in the crib. She couldn't face Bosco again tonight. She would blow up at him and he didn't need that now.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bosco watched the girls room door. He knew she was mad at him. He just could't deal with it all right now. His mom's death was too new. Too raw. One thing he knew for sure is that she would be there when he decided he was feeling up to talking about her. Seajae would take him in her arms and hold him till he felt better. Right now all he wanted is to be alone to remember. He didn't know if it was good or bad but it was what he needed right now.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Seajae strapped on her kevlar vest. She watched intently in the mirror in her locker at Bosco. He had come back to work on the assumption he was going to talk to the department shrink. No one trusted the strinks around here anymore. Bosco sat down and tied his boot. Seajae turned and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I need you back in one peice Boscorelli. I lost way too much to."  
  
"I can take care of myself Seajae. I don't need you looking over my shoulder."  
  
"Who said I was going to be looking over your shoulder. I just want you to be careful that's all." Seajae sat next to him. "I go to work everyday and say a prayer we all come home. You, me, Faith, Caleb,Jimmy, Kim, Alex, Ty, Sully, Joey, Doc, Carlos, Billy, Olivia......thats a lot of people I need to come home alive. But you Maurice Boscorelli is the person I need forever and always. And if you don't come home at the end of the day.....I just don't know what I'd do." She rested her arms on her knees and clasped her hands together. "I will bring these guys down. And I will make sure they pay for taking Angela away from us. But right now I feel like they killed two people I love and that's pissing me off more then you can imagine. I need you back baby. I need to know that when I bring these guys down that everything will be okay." Bosco stood up and pulled his jacket out of his locker.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed everything will never, ever be okay again." With that he slammed his locker closed and headed for role call.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Seajae sat in a very old very cold car outside the address Nino had given her. John Sullivan by her side. She swore she wouldn't bring anyone else into this mess but Sully threatened violent force if she didn't take at least one more warm body with her on her little stake out.  
  
"How's Annailease?"  
  
"Good. Growing like a weed."  
  
"Your risking your pension sitting here with me old man."  
  
"I'm not risking you."  
  
"I won't fund your retierment."  
  
"If you get my ass firered grandpappy McBride's trust fun will have to flip the bill." Seajae smiled.  
  
"You got all you bases." Seajae smiled.  
  
"You bet your ass Sunshine." Sully looked at her. "When was the last time you slept?"  
  
"When was the last night Angela was alive?" She looked at him. Brown eyes filled with fatiuge. "I can't come back empty handed Sully. I need these guys behind bars so my husband can let go of his grief."  
  
"So why isn't he sitting here with you?"  
  
"I want them alive to stand trial."  
  
"If that doesn't happen?"  
  
"Then I blow them up, just like they did her."  
  
"Simple as that?"  
  
"Simple as that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like this still. Trying hard to get it up and over but I grow busy every day. 


	15. The Bitter End

Disclaimer: Iown nothing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Bitter End  
  
  
  
Bosco tapped his pen agaist his knee. Cruz had called them in off the streets to do some recon work and the sitting and waiting was driving him nuts. He looked at Doyle. Something had crawled up his ass and he wasn't speaking to him any more then his wife was. His mood didn't help matters any.  
  
"How's Kelly and the wedding plans?"  
  
"We're eloping in June."  
  
"Eloping?"  
  
"Yeah. We just don't have the time or the money for anything big."  
  
"Have you talked to Seajae about this?"  
  
"Bosco Kelly hasn't said two words to Seajae since she and I went to talk to Nino the day of Angela's furneral."  
  
"Then who's watching my kids?"  
  
"Beats me. Kelly even wants to give our notice and move out."  
  
"Man Joey, I didn't know."  
  
"Just didn't care." The younger man mumbled under his breath.  
  
"That's where your wrong Joey. I care. I just....." What, he just was grieving so much for the dead that the living were falling apart. "I'm sorry." Bosco looked ahead. "I just never lost anyone I loved before. Not ever. I just feel so empty. So alone."  
  
"How can you feel that way with Seajae and the kids. Faith and her family. The Davis's, The Sullivan's, the Dorety's, The Parker's, and me and Kel. Bosco your never ever going to be alone. My god just Seajae and those wonderful kids are enough to put your grief aside and get one with living." Bosco knew he was right. He grabbed his radio and switched it to the regular police band. "Dispatch this is AC Brovo can you connect me to 55 Austin?"  
  
"Negitive AC Brovo, she's requested radio silence."  
  
"Knowen position?"  
  
"Unknown to Dispatch but the brass might know."  
  
"Please have Sgt. McKenzie call me on my cell asap disbatch."  
  
"Ten Four AC Brovo." Bosco looked at Joey.  
  
"She's up to her neck in something kid."  
  
"Isn't she always." Bosco's cell phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You rang?" Faith sounded annoyed.  
  
"Where's my wife?"  
  
"You think I know?"  
  
"I would hope you if anyone would."  
  
"She's in charge of her own division Bosco. I don't keep tabs on her every move."  
  
"She's gone after the Demon's?"  
  
"You need to talk to a Capitian to varify her assignmint."  
  
"Have I pissed myself off you Chistmas card list too."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"I promise to be a better father, husband,partner, friend, and brother. Just tell me where I can find my wife Faith."  
  
"Sorry Bosco." Her voice was softer now. "All I know is she took a seventy eight vaga from impound and Sully from his office."  
  
"A Vega? No shit. I thought I taught that woman better then that. Okay. Thanks Faith."  
  
"It's good to have you back Bos." Bosco smiled for the first time in a long time.  
  
"I hope it's not to little too late."  
  
"Not for team Boscorelli."  
  
"Thanks Faith. We'll talk soon."  
  
"I'll hold you to that. Bye." Bosco hung up the phone. He dialed Seajae's on the off chace she had her's on. If she did she wasn't answering. He paged her.  
  
"She might be on a stake out."  
  
"With Sully and a seventy eight Vega? Could be. You want to cruise the hood for the car?" Joey started the car.  
  
"We got nothing better to do." Joey made a U turn and headed to the more crime infested part of the neighborhood.  
  
"Tomorrow, you, me, Kelly and Seajae will work this wedding thing out. I know Seajae wouldn't want you two to elope. Before my mom....well that's all the woman talked about. I know they all were looking forward to a big wedding."  
  
"Bosco we can't afford it. Kelly's parents....there not liking their baby marring an American cop." Joey stopped at a red light. "They wern't going to come let alone pay for anything."  
  
"But you guys have knowen each other for years."  
  
"They think I put all this gardian angel stuff into her head."  
  
"Yeah so if she's suppose to be watching over the children why isn't she?" Joey laughed.  
  
"She's probly listen at the wall as we speak. I think Tatianna was coming over to watch the kids." Joey looked at Bosco. "For what it's worth Bosco, we missed you."  
  
"I guess I should of dragged my ass up sooner. Thanks for sticking by me partner."  
  
"Anytime buddy....but don't let it happen again." Joey slowed down when he saw something. "What the hell....god to be on hooker patrole." Bosco looked up. The sun was just setting and was at the woman's back. Her tight jeans hugged her body like a second skin. Her leather tank top hugging every curve. Doyle slowed down. Bosco threw off his sun glasses when he saw the heart shaped tatoo just above the waist band of the skin tight jeans.  
  
"Joey, was my wife wearing that outfit when she was in role call?" Joey shook his head.  
  
"Even with your head not in the game you would of noticed that." Joey pulled up to Seajae.  
  
"Yous got alot of splaning to do Lucy." Bosco looked at his wife. She smiled and leand over into the window of the car.  
  
"Hey boys. Looking for a party?"  
  
"Depends on who's thowing it."  
  
"The Demonds."  
  
"We could use a good ass kicking party."  
  
"MMM good have you back Maurice." Seajae leaned in and kissed her husband. "Just give me an hour to round up the troups and we can take them down.."  
  
"You got any proof?" Bosco looked at his wife. Her sunglasses hid her eyes. He knew there was a storm brewing in them. A storm that would end up with her hurt or worse.  
  
"Yeah, There a bunch of low life scum bags that have nothing better to do then destroy peoples lives." Seajae lit a cigarette and looked over the building down the street. "Let's all meet at the station at nine. Give eveyone a chance to back out."  
  
"Or eat there last meal." Bosco looked at his wife. "You coming in till then?"  
  
"Yeah. I need to file warrents." She saw a light in her husbands eyes she hadn't seen in a while. "You guys want to catch dinner at eight?"  
  
"Sounds good. And Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're burning that outfit when we get home." She smiled.  
  
"Maybe we can have some fun with it first." She laughed and got back into the car with Sully.  
  
"Team Boscorelli back on track?"  
  
"God I hope so Sully. I really hope so."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Seajae sat in the locker room on the floor next to her locker. She had half a dozon warrents and a whole lot of back up but she was scared. Scareder then she'd been in a very long time. She looked down at her wedding ring. The beauty of it always amazed her. The sapphire heart surrounder by five small dimonds. One for her and one for each of the most imprtant people in her life. Pulling her legs up and hugging them to her she stared at the ring and thought of all the things she had been though to get to this place. The wars, the men, the tragety. Mueller, Chevchenko, and Laurence. Now the Demonds. Her heart ached for one more day with her mother in law so she could tell her how much she ment to them all. She hoped the old Bosco was back for good but like he said.....Things will never be the same again.  
  
"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders." Seajae looked to see her husband standing next to her.  
  
"Not all the weight. Just the weight of New York and the surround burrow's." Bosco kneeled down next to her. She looked into his sweet, beautiful eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I put you though this last few weeks. I never thought loosing her would hurt so much. There were so many years that I could of cared if she was dead or alive. All those time dad beat us and she never stood up for us." He brussed a wisp of hair out of her face. "Then I learned she couldn't and that she tried to but he just hurt her more. Then she became more then my mother. She became my friend."  
  
"We loved too. All of us." She looked down at her knees. "I miss her too Bosco. She was the only mother I ever knew." A tear ran down Seajae's cheek. "I love you Maurice. For ever and always."  
  
"Forever and always Sunshine." He kissed her and for the first time in a long time they both thought it would be okay.  
  
THERE THEY GO THINKING AGAIN................ 


	16. Surrender

Chapter Fifteen: Surrender  
  
  
  
Life would be less complicated if shooting an unarmed man for being stupid. Seajae watched as several older men walked into the building across the street. Coming out a few minutes later. Seajae shook her head. People were just born stupid.  
  
"Okay boys and girls this is it. Y'all have your assignments. Let's take this slow and easy." Seajae looked at Bosco in the drivers seat. "Check in before we move in." Joey and Caleb were in the back seat. "Any second thoughts boy's now's the time to voice them."  
  
"Like you would listen to them any way." Caleb checked his gun.  
  
"We all have someone to go home to tonight. Let's do this safe. " Seajae looked at Doyle. "We all need to have a talk when this is over Joey." He looked at the floor.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay teams."  
  
"Team two check."  
  
"Team three check."  
  
"Team four check."  
  
"Team five check."  
  
"Canine one check."  
  
"Canine two check."  
  
"Bomb sqaud ready."  
  
"EMT's on stand by."  
  
"Fire standing by."  
  
"Okay teams...move to first position." The four got out of the car. Bosco came around and stopped Seajae from following the others.  
  
"I'm sorry Seajea."  
  
"Sorry for what Bos?"  
  
"For not being the husband you needed me to be the last few weeks."  
  
"I'm just glad to have you back now. We're going to get these guys. For Angela." Seajae kissed him. "When this is over your mine Boscorelli."  
  
"I always have been." He ran his thumb over her heart shapped tatoo. "Maybe I need to get one of these too."  
  
"No..your perfect just the way you are."  
  
"Are you two coming or are you going to bark orders from the car in between make out sessions." Caleb lauged. They all headed toward the building.  
  
"Heads up people. We know there's at least ten in side...maybe more. Watch your backs." Seajae walked up to the main door. She checked it for traps before she knocked. "NYPD we have a warrent." She stepped back and let the men behind her break down the door. Guns drawn they entered the building. Seajae hit her radio. "Take down anything that moves." Bosco looked at her. "Safer that way."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The raid went down too easy. The Demons gave up without a fight. Seajae felt it was too easy. She sat in her office compleating paper work. Alexis Cruz came to the door.  
  
"Heard it was a peice of cake."  
  
"I'd like to think of it that way. I'm waiting for the other shoe to fall like always."  
  
"Thirty in costody?"  
  
"Sixteen minors. Nothing to hold them on but being stupid." Seajae slammed down her pen. "No C4, no guns, nothing."  
  
"They knew you were coming?"  
  
"No, they just...there not what we expected. These are kids Lexi. Most of them are no more then twenty." Seajae stared at the paper work in front of her. "Kids killing families for respect from the street. It's just so unbelievable."  
  
"Kids tend to roll over on each other."  
  
"Yeah. I got Doyle, Bosco and McKenzie working on some of them now. Sully and Davis are still at the building catloging the stolen stuff we found." Faith came into Seajae's office and sat down.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi. I brought your husband back in one peice." Cruz stood up.  
  
"I got paper work to do. See you guys later." Faith watched as she left.  
  
"Why does she run everytime I walk in a room?"  
  
"Your sparkeling personality?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe she know's I know she's not the cop everyone thinks she is." Seajae leaned back in her chair.  
  
"She's after my husband not yours so you can stand down."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"I mean to work for her. I think she know's I'll crush her if she touches anyone in my little circle."  
  
"So the bust went down okay?"  
  
"Best as it could I guess."  
  
"I heard Bosco's on the mend."  
  
"I hope so Faith. I really hope so."  
  
"Now if you could get Kelly to start speaking to you again you'd have it made."  
  
"That's on my agenda for tommorrow."  
  
"You look tiered."  
  
"I feel like the weight of the would has been lifted off my chest."  
  
"I hope this is the first and the last we here of the Demons."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Why don't you call it a day and head home. I know you and Bosco have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"I think I might just do that. They still in interagation?"  
  
"Yeah. The last of the cookies was crumbling as I walked by."  
  
"God I just want a hot bath and about sixteen hours of sleep."  
  
"Maybe you need is some hot sex."  
  
"That too." Seajae pushed away from her desk. "I'll see you in the morning. Coffee at your house at nine?"  
  
"Sure. Why the coffee clutch?"  
  
"We have a wedding to plan."  
  
"You think Joey and Kelly are going to let you pay for their wedding?"  
  
"You think I'm going to give them a choice in the matter?"  
  
"I think your going to get your nanny way more pissed off if you don't be carefull." Bosco came to the door.  
  
"We got trouble."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Some of the Demons are not the nice little children that came in."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"We got a fight brewing in lock up and not enough cells to separate them all."  
  
"Try putting the ones that get along in one cell."  
  
"None of them are getting along."  
  
"I guess we hall some down to central booking then."  
  
"You want to autherize all that over time." Seajae looked at Faith.  
  
"Well I guess we could just kill them all and let God sort them out."  
  
"Seajae Marie Boscorelli."  
  
"Sorry. Let's go." She locked her gun in her desk and headed down to lock up.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"It looks like feeding time at the zoo." Seajae crossed her arms across her chest. "There's something fishy about this little fight. " She picked up the phone and dialed Cruz's office. "Lexi, we got trouble down here. Get some back up and watch the outside."  
  
"Why, what's up?"  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this. We got the rookies. I think the brains behind the Demons is still out there and I have a feeling they may hit back. Hard."  
  
"Okay. I'll get things moving up here."  
  
"Call the fire house and keep them informed. Some of the FBI guys headed over there."  
  
"Got it. Be careful Seajae."  
  
"Yeah you too." Seajae looked at the trouble brewing in the cells. "Faith I don't think we dare let any of them out." Bosco came up to her.  
  
"We got all non Demons out and into a seperate cell."  
  
"Call central booking. Get a paddy wagon down here and get them out of her. Faith we need to call the Capitain. I have a feeling all hells going to break loose." Seajae grabbed her cell phone and called Christopher's home number.  
  
"Christopher."  
  
"Jason, it's Seajae. We got trouble with the Demons."  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
"There insiting a riot in lock up." Seajae held her hand over the phone. "You guys hold down the fort down here. I'm going to check on things upstairs." She hit the stairs runnig. "You coming down?"  
  
"Yeah on my way." She heard something in his voice.  
  
"You feel it too?"  
  
"Yeah....get all the back up you can get. You and McKenzie are in charge until I get there." Christopher hung up and Seajae went to the front door of the very quiet station house.  
  
"I don't like this." Seajae looked across the street. Doc and Kim were just coming back from their last call of the night. Jimmy was waiting for them. He glanced over at Seajea and his eyes wondered to two cars down the street that were out of place for that time on a week night. Seajae followed his gaze and noticed a little more activity on the street. Things were going to go down hill fast. She grabbed the nearest uniformed office and grabbed his radio."Attention 55 dispatch and sector units.....this Detective Sgt. Seajae Boscorelli. On athority of Capitian Christopher I and Sgt. McKenzie are shutting down the 55 to all incoming collars. I reapeat were shutting down to all incoming collars. We have a situation. All sector cars maitain positions and function as normal. This is a red alert people."  
  
"Ten four 55 Austin we copy, 55 is on red alert."  
  
"Dispatch keep the emergency channel open to One PP."  
  
"You got it 55. Emergency channel open to One Police Plaza." She heard the tires screaching before she saw them.  
  
"Dispatch tell Firestion 55 to lock it down now."  
  
"Ten Four 55 Austin. Firestation 55 commence emegency lock down. I repeat commence emergency lock down. " Seajae watched as the doors came down and Jimmy, Kim and Doc stood there watching, not knowing the reason for the lock down but fearing for all their friends inside. The SUV's pulled up. One by one. Large menacing vehicles with tinted windows.  
  
"55 Austin to One PP. We have trouble. Send in ESU. I repeat send in ESU." Seajae slammed the heavy metle doors and found the key on the ring in her pocket and locked the doors. She turned to the desk Sgt. "Lock down the garage now." The man hit an alarm botten an the alert sounded. Seajae mentally counted the number of police personal in the building. From the lookes of the numbers coming from the SUV's she prayed ESU was on it's way.  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Bosco watched his wife. She thrived on shit like this but he knew deep inside she was scared to death. This wasn't just an everyday little hostage crisis. He went up to Anti Crime to gather up what weapons they could. He looked out the window. At last count there was sixteen Explorers. Four to six men came pouring out of each. Each carring more heat then he'd ever seen a gangbanger carring before. They were in more trouble then he remembered being in ever.  
  
"You ok Boscorelli?" Cruz looked at the man she'd grown to respect over the years.  
  
"Well considering....ah shit Cruz they got more ammo then the Marines."  
  
"Seajae had all the bases covered. There's no way those guys are going to............" The sound of bullets spraying though the room sent Bosco and Cruz onto the foor.  
  
"So much for a cake walk." The rest of the detectives in the sqaud room feel silent.  
  
"Let's get everyone downstairs." Bosco motioned to the detective nearest him. "Round everyone up and grab all the guns and ammo you can. Cruz go tell Seajae I'll stay up here and keep a look out."  
  
"Bosco no. Let me stay. You go be with your wife." He knew that he should make Cruz go but he also wanted to be with Seajae when the shit hit the fan more then it already had.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Go be with Seajae." She smiled and turned back to the window. The calvery was ariving. But would they be in time to save them all. 


	17. Camelot Under Seige

Chapter Sixteen: Camelot Under Seige  
  
  
  
Bosco found his wife at the bottom of the stairs. Cigarette in one hand and her radio in the other. She looked more tiered and worn then he had ever seen her. He sat next to her.  
  
"Your not going south on me woman are you?"  
  
"Not likely. They're firing automatic weapons at us Bosco. Every cop in town is sorrounding them and they still shoot. At us. How and then hell does this gang of over a hundred strong exist and we not know about them?"  
  
"We'll never know baby. We just need to pull together and take them down." Another round of bullets shattered the silence. Bosco pushed Seajae to the ground. Everyone around them took cover.  
  
"What the hell are they doing out there." Seajae looked up. She took her radio and raised it to her mouth. "God damn it there are people in here. You need to control this situation from out there."  
  
"They're not taking us being out here lightly Boscorelli. Their shooting at us too." A spray of bullets pelleted the side of the building shattering widows. "Were just waiting on the Tac team."  
  
"Well hurry." Seajae rolled over on her back. She looked upstairs to see Alexis Cruz lying on the floor. "Oh God." She got up and ran, taking the steps two at a time. Another round of bullets came thought the widows on the first floor. "Lexi!"  
  
"Seajae!" Bosco ran up behind her. Bullets ricocheing everywhere. "Damn it Seajae stop!" He dove for her knocking her down on the landing. He took her in his arms and shielded her from the flying debry. "Fuck, what the hell are they doing out there. Why don't they take the bastards out." He moved slightly. Seajae looked up at him. "Talk to me Sunshine."  
  
"Cruz?"  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't moved." He brushed the hair out of her face. "Your bleeding." He looked at the gash on her forhead. "Stay here." Staying low he went up two steps and reached thought the railing and checked Cruz for a pulse. He felt nothing. He made his way back to his wife. "She's not breathing." Seajae grabed her radio.  
  
"We need help in here now. Officer down. I repeat officer down." The sound of a major gunfight outside silenced the building. The shouts echoed though the streets. "We're sitting ducks out here." Again she hit the talk botton on her radio. "All five five personal head down to holding. I repeat head down to holding." Bosco took one more look at Cruz as they headed toward the back of the building. The few officers upstiars following them down.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Seventy-five officers convayed down to lock up. Seajae took a mental count and noticed all but two who had been on duty in the building were downstairs including Caleb. Cruz was dead and Joey Doyle was missing. Seajae looked at Bosco. He knew what she wanted to do but making a sweep of the upstairs was going to take more then one man....or woman.  
  
"Your not going looking for him." Bosco looked at his wife.  
  
"I don't have a choice. If I don't bring him home tonight Kelly will be devestated."  
  
"Joey's a smart kid. He know's when to keep his head down."  
  
"If he's hurt up there..."  
  
"Seajae..." Bosco pulled her aside. "I love Joey and Kelly as much as you do. But damn it, you have too much to live for. I won't let you risk your life. Honey, you have too much to loose."  
  
"I can't let anther one of my men die...not Joey."  
  
"Not Joey what?" Joey came walking down the steps.  
  
"Where the hell were you?"  
  
"Checking the shit going down outside. Cristopher's mad as hell. The TAC team just got here and there plowing down Deamon's like there's no tomorrow." Seajae heard the sounds of gun fire.  
  
"God, I hate sitting like this but we have no choice."  
  
"For once your thinking." Bosco looked at the now calm men in the cells. "Bastards had this planed." He say Faith standing talking to Caleb. "You guys ok?"  
  
"Peachy." Faith smiled but Bosco and Seajae could see she was just as scared as they were.  
  
"Christopher will have us out of here in no time." The sound of automatic weapons cocking broke though the silence. "Then again he might let them walk right though our front door." Bosco looked up the stairs to see a dozen armed men who were not NYPD.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Guns were raised and aimed at the steps. It was a lose lose situation. Seajae looked at her people. She knew together they were an asome force to recon with. But against the type of artilery comming at them she wasn't sure if she should order them to stand down.  
  
"Don't." Bosco wispered. "Don't think. You know what we can do. You know these men and women better then you know yourself. Let them decide."  
  
"Sgt. Boscorelli." A tall man in his late twenties stared at her from the landing.  
  
"Who then hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?"  
  
"I heard you were a bit of a bitch."  
  
"You heard wrong. I'm a lot of a bitch." She cocked her gun and aimed it at the man's heart.  
  
"Terrence Young. Leader of the Demonds. I'm sorry it took this for us to meet."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't blow your sorry ass up two years ago."  
  
"Ahhhh you remember."  
  
"Yeah well, who could forget the single most pain in the ass I ever arrested." Her eye's never left the cold blue ones of the man in front of her. "Let my people go. You got your proof. Your the badest gang in all of New York." Bosco looked at the man. He couldn't quite place the arrest that they were talking about but unlike Seajae he never remebered every arrest he ever made.  
  
"Not that easy Sgt. Boscorelli. You have a good portion of my men." He smiled. If he wasn't a killer he might of been good looking. Faith watched her friend. Her knees were almost shaking.  
  
"You killed my mother-in-law and you expect me to let you come down here and take twenty men out of police costody because you think you can? Think again."  
  
"Like you can win this one."  
  
"These people behind me. Their guns maybe smaller but each one of them is there because they want to be. Thier not afaid of dieing. They'll kill you the minute you flinch near the trigger."  
  
"Not if my first bullet is aimed at you." Young smiled that cocky smile again. "Team Boscorelli goes down so will all of Camelot." He barly pulled the tigger when a single shot rang out. Young fell to his knees and the five men carring UZI behind him turned and took fire in the direction the shot came from. Chos errupted and the remaining members of the Demons on the stairs came crashing down when the officers took aim at them. Bosco all but halled Seajae and Faith out of the line of fire. Before it was over, five officers were wounded and all five of the Demons lay dead on the stairs.  
  
Alexis Cruz's body lay at the top of then stairs. Bosco had been wrong. She wasn't dead. But she was now. Seajae sat at the top of the stairs and brushed the dark hair out of the woman's face. "I'm sorry I could't be there for you Lex. But thank you for being there for me." She closed the younger womans eye's as tears fell from her own. Feeling warm arms wrap around her she let go. Bosco held her tight. Saying goodbye was never easy. They both hoped this was the last goodbye they would have to say for a long time. 


	18. Happy Endings always Make Me Cry Epi...

Okay here's then ending y'all been wiating for. Not to dramatic but the end none then less.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
  
  
Bosco felt the warm arms embrace him. He felt her warm lips on his cheek. This was his here and now. His forever. She had saved him from the edge again. They had fought their demons and won.  
  
"I miss her so much it hurts." He wispered.  
  
"I miss her too." Seajae's arms tightend around Bosco. "I don't know if I can make it tought Thanksgiving without out her."  
  
"We'll make it though Seajae."  
  
"We always do." He turned and hugged her close. "We're going to come here often. But even if we're not here she's close to us. She's in our hearts."  
  
"I love you Seajae."  
  
"I love you too Maurice." Seajae took his hand and they slowly made thier way back to the car. On the way they stopped at Alexis Cruz's grave and left another rose. "Thank you for being there my friend." She brushed the snow from the headstone. "I will always remember what you did for us."  
  
"You okay?" Bosco flet her tence when she put her hand on the stone.  
  
"Nothing a week in Hawaii wouldn't kill."  
  
"Christmas in Hawaii. I like the sound of it."  
  
"Susie and Susan too?"  
  
"What ever makes you happy oh wife of mine." They walked slowly back to the car. The quiet falling comfortably over them. Bosco held his wife's hand and watched as she lead the way up the trail to the car. He stopped her at the top of the hill. "Marry me."  
  
"I already did that." She smiled and looked at him. Her sweet brown eyes hooded by locks of curley blond hair.  
  
"Let's renew out vows. Do it big this time. Not just a JP and a couple of witnesses." He wanted to show the world that after seven years he still loved Seajae more then ever.  
  
"You really got off on helping Joey and Kelly this summer."  
  
"You don't want a big wedding?"  
  
"Bosco I have you and that's all I need. I have three great kids and tons of friends who know how much we love each other." She looked into the eye's she fell so hard for so long ago. They were so bright and full of life after being so cold for so long. The wedding thing would make him happy, she knew that. "A Christmas Wedding sounds kinda nice."  
  
"Is that enough time?"  
  
"I think between eight woman we can pull it off." He hugged her tight.  
  
"I love you more and more every day. I just want everyone to know what you mean to me and share it with are friends."  
  
"You gone romantic on me Boscorelli."  
  
"If wanting to share are love with our friends and family is romantic then yes." He kissed her. "Think about it."  
  
"I will. I'll marry you over and over agian Maurice." They got into the car. Seajae paused and looked back toward where they had just been. "Thank you Angela. I love you for giving me your son to love." Bosco saw the tears in his wifes eyes as she got into the car. They wern't tears of grief but tears of happiness. They drove home to a house full of friends and family waiting to start Thanksgiving dinner,  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Sully watched Seajae as she loaded the dishwasher. Her hands were shaking. He walked up to her, bringing her some more dishs.  
  
"You doing okay Sunshine?"  
  
"Never better. Everyone getting enough to eat?"  
  
"Come sit down. These can wait." He looked at her. She had tears running down her face now. "Seajae...."  
  
"I thought I could do it Sully. I thought I could sit down and give thanks for all I have. She's not here and I can't." Her voice was barly a wisper. Sully came around the counter and took her in his arms.  
  
"She'll always be here Seajae. In your heart. In your children. In Bosco."  
  
"She ment so much to us all. No one knows what it ment to me to finally have a mother. I never knew what it was like....I miss it. Miss having her to talk to. To lean on."  
  
"I know. I know, I'm not her but I'm here for you." She hugged her friend.  
  
"I know Sully. I know." Bosco came in just then.  
  
"You makin' time with my woman Sullivan?" Bosco smiled. Then he saw the tears streaming down his wife's face. "What's wrong." Seajae pushed away from Sully and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Just remembering."  
  
"We're waithing for you guys." He knew she was hinding something but it seemed like Sully had it under control. He trusted the older man to help his wife thought what ever was bothering her. Bosco only regreted she hadn't come to him or he hadn't seen it.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute. You guys start."  
  
"We're not starting without you." Sully but his hand on her back.  
  
"Come on Sunshine. Your family awaits." She looked up at Sully. He was right. They were all her family. Even though Angela Boscorelli held the place in her heart that no one could replace she still had so much to be thankful for. She looked at Bosco and knew that there was so much love sorrounding her that she would make it thought Thanksgiving and even Christmas. Angela would want it that way. She threw the towel down on the counter.  
  
"Let's eat." She smiled and lead the way into the living room to be embraced by her family.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"New Year's Eve." Seajae lay across her husbands chest.  
  
"What about New Year's Eve." Bosco ran his hand down his wife's bare back. It had taken hours to get everyone to leave the apartment. The mood that had plaged her earlier was all but gone. When the last of their friends had left she lead him to bed. That was four hours ago. Now they laid content and Seajae was ready to talk.  
  
"Renew our vows."  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"Remembering we're still a family even if some of us are gone." She kissed his neck. "I had a hard time earlier. I didn't think it would be that hard without your mom. I was putting stuff in the dishwasher and it hit me she wasn't in the other room with the rest of you. She wasn't going to spend the night in the spare room so we could get up early in the morning to go Christmas shopping." Bosco pulled her as close as he could to her and stroked her hair, "And sh wouldn't be there to see me in the wedding dress she gave me that was her mothers."  
  
"She gave you Gramma Sylvia's wedding dress?"  
  
"Last year. She wanted me to save it for Angel but I think I can fit into it." Bosco looked at his wife. Her eyes back to the same bright chocolate he'd fallen in love with all those years ago.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I would marry you over and over again if it ment being as happy as I am now." He kissed her tenderly. "I love Maurice. Now and always."  
  
"I love you too. I never thought it could be this way. Short of a picked fence we got it all." Seajae smiled. Wouldn't he be surprised when he got the white picked fence around their building for Christmas.....and then they would truly have it all. 


End file.
